An Eternity
by Binx's Jinx
Summary: From the story "Lusting Love" comes the story about Zack and Cloud and how they got to where they are in "Lusting Love" Read full description in the first chapter of the story...
1. In The Moonlight

It was late as a young traveler was coming through a small town. The villagers housed the weary traveler by giving him food and water for his trip. He had stayed there for a few days, a few more than he had wanted to.

"Where are you headed off to, young man?" an elderly woman asked as she handed the man his water.

"I'm going the town across from here," the traveler said.

The large group of villagers gasped.

"You can't be serious," a man said.

"But that forest is on the way," a woman expressed.

"A forest?" the traveler asked.

"Yes," the women said, "it's said to be cursed. People who go in there never come out again."

"You can't go," a little girl said grabbing onto the traveler's coat. "You can't go, Cloud," she sobbed.

Cloud bent down and placed his hand on the girl's head. She looked up with tears streaking down her face. Cloud had only been there for a couple of days but the little girl took quite a liking to him in a short period of time.

The blonde ruffled the girl's hair and smiled. "I'll be fine so don't cry, okay?"

She wiped away her tears and smiled slightly, "O-okay."

Cloud smiled again and straightened himself up. He looked at all the villagers, and after them trying to convince him to stay and find a way around the forest, Cloud waved goodbye to all of them and left.

Cloud traveled for a long ways until he finally reached the tall dark forest that the villagers were all afraid of. It was nearly nightfall at that time and the blonde entered inside. Everything seemed normal so Cloud progressed forward. Soon he came upon a small stream where he could fill his canteen with more water. He looked up and saw the moon glimmering down on him.

Suddenly the plants around him turned a crystal white and began to sparkle around him. Cloud stood up and heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He put his hand on his gun that was placed in his holster on his right thigh.

A tall man with silver hair that came to his shoulder came out from behind the tree. Once he saw Cloud he smiled.

"Well, hello there," he said, "I thought I heard someone out here."

"Who are you?" Cloud asked with his hand still on his gun.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Kadaj, and who might you be?"

"Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Nice to meet you, Cloud Strife, so what brings you here to our home?" Kadaj asked.

_Our home, _Cloud thought, _this guy lives here with other people? _"I'm just passing by is all," Cloud said.

"But didn't you know that these forests are dangerous?"

"Yeah but I think I can handle it, and I haven't seen anything so far."

"Oh really," Kadaj said.

"Brother," someone called from a distance.

"I'm over here, Loz," Kadaj called back.

A large man with silver hair appeared beside Kadaj. "Brother," Loz said, "Mother told us not to go off alone often. Especially when we have newcomers here," Loz said, eyeing Cloud.

"Is Yazoo coming too?" Kadaj asked.

"He's not far behind," Loz said cocking his chin in the direction he had just come from.

Soon another tall man with long silver hair came out of the bushes. "You take things too fast, Loz," Yazoo said.

"Or maybe you're just too slow, Yazoo," Loz said.

Yazoo looked over and spotted Cloud. "Who's this guy?" he asked Kadaj.

"This is Cloud Strife," Kadaj said walking over and putting an arm around Cloud. "How would you like to join us for dinner, Cloud? You look rather hungry."

Cloud moved away from Kadaj, "Thanks, but I'll have to pass."

"But it'll be delicious, I can already smell it," Kadaj said sniffing the air next to Cloud.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, "but I have to get going."

He began to walk past the other men, but Loz grabbed his arm. Cloud looked up at him, "Why do you have to leave so soon?" Loz asked. "Mother would probably really like to meet you."

"Yes," Yazoo said, "please come with us to visit Mother."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said again, "but I need to leave, so please let go of me," he said trying to tug his arm away.

Loz tightened his grip, which made Cloud wince in pain. "You'll come with us to see Mother," he said.

"I don't want to meet her," Cloud said louder.

Loz looked down at the blonde and threw him across the forest floor. "Don't you DARE talk about Mother in that tone," Loz said as he began to sob softly.

Cloud tried getting up but gasped in pain and grabbed his side. _Did I break a rib with that fall? _Cloud thought. _No, there's no way that something like that could break a rib. _

He looked up and saw Kadaj looming over him. Kadaj grabbed the blonde's chin and pulled it up so they could meet eyes. "There's no need to be rude, Cloud. After all, you can't leave until our other brother sees you."

"What do you want with me?" Cloud asked.

Kadaj smiled and slashed his nails across Cloud's cheek. Cloud collapsed as Kadaj brought his blood soaked fingers up to his mouth and licked them. He laughed at Cloud's shocked expression. "Do you know what we want from you now?" Kadaj asked. He laughed softly and bent down next to Cloud's ear and whispered, "It's your blood, Cloud; we all want your blood."

"But then that would make you," Cloud began.

"That's right," Kadaj said, "that makes us all vampires."

At that moment, Cloud reached down and grabbed his gun. Trembling, he held the gun directly in front of Kadaj's face. "That's not possible," Cloud said, "vampires don't exist in this world."

Kadaj smiled and bent down and placed his hand on Cloud's gun. "Oh, but we do, my dear Cloud," he said.

A shiver ran down Cloud's back as he stared into Kadaj's glowing blue eyes that had turned crimson red. The blonde tried to back away but Loz was behind him in a second and grabbed his arm. "What are you going to do?" Cloud asked terrified.

"Like we said earlier," Kadaj said, "we're taking you to see our brother and our Mother." Kadaj looked down at Cloud's hands. He smiled, "I think it would be in your best interest to put that nasty gun away too."

Cloud looked down at his hand and slowly slipped the gun into his coat pocket. He looked up into Kadaj's eyes and let Loz pick him up from the ground.

"I'm glad you see things our way," Kadaj said as the three brothers led Cloud to see Mother.

After a short distance, all four of them came up to a tall gate. The gate was covered in the same branches and vines, which were white from the moonlight, covering the gate. Cloud looked up to see the moon shining down right at the entrance of the large gate. Kadaj opened it and lead Cloud and the others through the dark woods.

There was a sharp noise off in the distance as they kept walking. The noise came again and this time someone stopped in front of Kadaj. It was a man with long silver hair that came down farther than his waist.

"Nice of you to show your face, Brother Sephiroth," Kadaj said.

"I felt someone other than you three coming to see Mother," Sephiroth said. "And I can clearly see that it's this human you brought along."

"This here is Cloud Strife," Kadaj said.

"Brother wanted him to meet Mother," Loz said.

Sephiroth looked Cloud over closely, "Why did you bring him here, Kadaj?"

"I thought Mother would be quiet interested with him. I can see that you're pretty interested in him yourself, Sephy."

Sephiroth glared at the sound of the nickname the three of them had given him. He sighed, "I suppose she might be interested in him. He could make good entertainment for her if all else."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud asked still being held back by Loz's strong arms.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Sephiroth said leaning into Cloud's face.

The blonde blushed and looked away.

Sephiroth chuckled, "Come on," he said, "Mother's getting impatient."

Another short period of walking and they came up to a large tree directly below the moon. Cloud stared up as Loz shoved him forward.

"What is this place?" Cloud asked.

"Just shut up and keep moving," Yazoo said.

Cloud stopped, "Not until you tell me what's going on and what you guys plan to do with me."

Yazoo glared at the blonde and grabbed him by the hair. He shook Cloud a little, "You're annoying, you know that, Blondie?" he said.

Cloud winced in pain as Yazoo continued to pull his hair.

"I thought it would have been better to just kill you back at the entrance," Yazoo said coldly.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said as Yazoo let go of Cloud's hair after hearing his brother's voice. "Don't harm him until Mother looks at him," he said.

Yazoo huffed as he walked over to Kadaj. Sephiroth walked over to the tall tree and held up his hands. "Mother," he said, "we've come baring a gift for you. A human who has caught our interest was brought here by us to you. Please feel free to look at him and do as you wish."

Loz dragged Cloud over as the tree's branches began to pull apart from each other. When the branches became less thick, Cloud saw what was lying behind it. Behind the branches was what people might call a monster. These vampires' Mother _was _a monster. She had long silver hair and one of her eyes was open with a bright red glow to it. She was connected to the tree and she wore a helmet that read "Jenova" on it as well.

She blinked as a tentacle reached out to Cloud. Cloud instantly fell backwards trying to stay away from Jenova as much as possible.

A few moments passed and Sephiroth nodded to Jenova. He walked over and grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Mother wishes to get a closer look at you," Sephiroth said.

"Wha-" but before Cloud could finish, Sephiroth pricked the blonde's neck and covered his finger with blood. He let go of Cloud and walked up to Jenova.

Sephiroth held up his hand, "For you, Mother."

She made no sign of movement but then she leaned down in an odd motion and licked the blood from Sephiroth's hand. Jenova looked into Cloud's eyes, which made Cloud shiver.

_I need to get out of here, _Cloud thought. _I need to get out of here before something really bad happens. _Cloud began to take a few steps back before he finally took off in a sprint for the exit.

"Aww," Loz said, "he's getting away."

"He won't get very far," Kadaj said.

"What does Mother want us to do, Brother Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked.

Sephiroth was silent for a few seconds. "She wants us to go after him," he said, "but don't damage him too much." He paused again, "Mother also says we can have a little taste before we bring him back."

"Yay," Loz said, "thank you, Mother!"

"Then let's be off then," Kadaj said as all four of them took off quickly after their prey.

**X-X-X-X**

"Hey, Vincent, where exactly are we going again?" a man with jet black hair asked.

"I told you already, Zack," Vincent sighed. "We're going to hunt for our food for the week."

"Oh yeah," Zack said scratching his head, "I almost completely forgot about that. It's too bad Aerith couldn't come with us today."

"She's keeping watch over the pack ground. Honestly, do you forget everything after it's told to you?"

"Not always," Zack laughed. "By the way," he said.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"Do you smell something funny around here?"

Vincent sniffed the air. "It smells like human blood."

"But why would there be enough human blood for us to really smell it?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Vincent said, "but I don't think it's a good idea to just leave this human. You know it's against the law to hunt humans for fun, and I believe that's what's happening right now as we speak."

"So we going on a little rescue mission?"

Vincent nodded, "I have a feeling that I know who's responsible for this as well."

"Really, who?"

"The Jenova Pack," Vincent said as he took off to the pack's ground with Zack right behind him.

**X-X-X-X**

"Come on, come on," Kadaj laughed knocking Cloud to the ground, "you can do better than that!"

Cloud lifted himself up as he rolled out of the way of Loz landing on him. All four of the Jenova Pack members caught up to him so quickly that Cloud had no time to react when Kadaj first hit him.

"Too slow," Yazoo said as he pushed Cloud into one of the trees.

Cloud gasped as his back hit the trunk of the tree hard.

Sephiroth came over to him and pulled his face close to his own. Cloud looked up at him wide eyed. Sephiroth kept a stern face, "I can see that your eyes are trying to say 'Please let me go, I'll do anything.' But you should have known that once you entered here you were never going to escape."

Cloud's eyes began to fill up with tears as he tried to pull himself away from Sephiroth. "Please," he sobbed, "I don't want to die here."

But Sephiroth took his hand and slashed down at Cloud's chest with his nails. Three long trails of blood ran down the blonde's skin. Cloud fell to the ground gasping as Sephiroth licked his bloody fingers. His eyes began to glow red as he bent down closer to Cloud.

"I can see why Mother wants you now," Sephiroth said as he leaned in and locked lips with Cloud. Cloud tried to push him away but Sephiroth pinned his arms against the tree as he continued to kiss the blonde.

Cloud let out a soft moan for air but Sephiroth didn't respond to this. Kadaj and the others laughed lightly as they saw their brother torture the hell out of this human before them.

Sephiroth separated from Cloud and licked his chin, which was still covered in blood from earlier. Cloud shivered as Sephiroth spoke, "The thing is that not only does Mother want you to herself, but I do as well. A kind of selfish request but I'll do anything to take you with me."

Cloud gasped as he saw Sephiroth bend down again to kiss him, but Cloud threw up his hands and tried to knock the vampire away. This only caused Sephiroth to slip and cut into Cloud's arms.

Sephiroth chuckled, "I wanted to do something fun with you, but you're just to breakable. Maybe if you become one of us it would make this a whole lot easier to do."

"No!" Cloud screamed as he kicked Sephiroth in the chest. This did nothing and the vampire pulled Cloud closer by the waist. _It's all over, _Cloud thought, _I'm going to die here. They're-they're going to make me one of them. I don't want this! _

Suddenly, just when Sephiroth was inches away from Cloud's neck, he was pulled off the blonde and thrown across the field.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked Cloud touching his shoulder.

Cloud looked up to see a tall strongly built guy with short spiky black hair. "Who are you?" Cloud said softly that it was only a whisper.

"Zack," someone else called, "get that human and get out of here."

_A human, _Cloud thought, _if they're calling me a human then that means that they're-_

"Come on," Zack said holding out his hand, "we'll get you out of here."

"Get away from me!" Cloud yelled backing away. "Just get the hell away from me!"

Zack sighed, "It can't be helped I suppose. Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you right now. Please, come with me; I'll protect you no mater what."

"Hurry up, Zack," someone called again.

"Zack," Cloud murmured as he held up his hand for the vampire.

Zack smiled taking Cloud's hand and pulling him into his arms. Cloud made no attempt to fight him as he began carrying away from the scene. "You're going to be okay," Zack said.

Cloud's eyes began to close as he nuzzled his face into Zack's neck. "You smell nice," Cloud said.

Zack laughed softly, "I think you're becoming delusional due to all that blood lost."

Suddenly Zack looked up and saw someone jumping down from the trees with their baring fangs and their claws outstretched.

"You're not getting out of here alive," Kadaj said as Zack jumped out of his way with Cloud in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing out there, Vincent?" Zack asked to himself as he dodged out of the way of another attack.

"Mother wants this boy, so you must give him to me!" Kadaj yelled.

"Oh," Zack said, "so Jenova is interested in him? Then taking him away from you guys makes this even more fun than what it is. I don't know if you knew this or not, but I've never really been fond of your Mother."

"You bastard," Kadaj said as he went again for an attack on Zack but was stopped by another hand. Kadaj looked behind him to find Vincent holding him back from his attack.

"Leave now and I won't have to punish you," Vincent said.

Kadaj laughed, "Yeah right, like I'm going to leave without shedding a little blood first. Besides, my brothers will be here soon to help."

"Your family isn't coming to your aid anytime soon. They've retreated back to Jenova," Vincent said.

"Damn," Kadaj muttered. "Fine, but just remember that we aren't giving him up quickly. We'll come after him again, that is if he survives the night."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Can't you already tell," Kadaj said, "he's pretty much on the borderline of death. Just give him a good hour and he'll be dead." Kadaj laughed, "I'm excited to see what you'll do with him." And with that Kadaj left the other two vampires alone with a dying human.

"Vincent," Zack said, "what do you think we should do?"

"Let's get him to our ground first," Vincent said. "Is he still conscious?"

"Only slightly, I think."

"Then let's go," Vincent said as he took off.

Zack nodded and looked down at Cloud. "Don't worry," Zack said, "I'm not going to let you die." Then he lightly kissed the blonde's forehead and followed Vincent back to their pack's ground.

Getting back to the pack's ground was the easiest part of their travel. Vincent and Zack came up to the gate which opened when Vincent placed his hand on it.

"It's a good thing this gate doesn't lock us out," Zack laughed. "But uh, will it let in this guy too?" Zack asked slightly lifting Cloud, which made him groan in pain. "Ah, I'm, I'm sorry!"

"He should be fine," Vincent said, "as long as his intentions are good then The Gate of Judgment will let him pass."

"The Gate of Judgment comes in handy sometimes, huh?"

"Just hurry up and get him to my office."

"Sure, sure," Zack said as he passed by the gate with Cloud with ease. "Well what do ya know," Zack said. "I guess the gate likes you."

"Zack," Vincent said.

"Uh, coming," Zack said as he followed Vincent.

They both came up to a tall building with Aerith sitting at the steps. She smiled as she saw the two and waved. "Hey, welcome back-" but she gasped when she saw the dying Cloud in the arms of Zack. "What happened, Vincent?" she asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Vincent said. "Aerith, get some wet towels and bring them to my office quickly."

Aerith nodded and ran off. Zack looked up and continued to follow Vincent. He felt Cloud move in his arms and he looked down.

Cloud had blood running down from his forehead and he began to close his eyes again. "I don't-" he began weakly.

"Save your strength," Zack said, "I think you're going to need it."

Zack entered the room and saw Vincent clearing off his desk. "Place him on the table," Vincent said.

Zack obeyed him and gently placed Cloud on the brown wooden table. Cloud grunted as he was set down. Vincent came over and placed his hand over Cloud. He examined him for a sort time and then looked up at Zack.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I'm afraid that he's going to die," Vincent said.

"But," Zack grabbed onto Vincent's coat, "there has to be one way to save him."

"There is one."

"What is it, tell me, Vincent."

"He has to become one of us," Vincent said.

Zack let go of his coat and stared down at Cloud. "But that's-can we really do that? What will the Organization do if they found out?"

"We had no choice in the matter. If you don't turn him then he'll die."

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"He trusts you the most out of the two of us."

"But we've only known each other for about thirty minutes," Zack said. "This is just too crazy."

"Well," Vincent said, "you should decide fast or else this kid is going to die, it's as simple as that. I'll leave the rest up to you, Zack." Vincent then turned around and left the other vampire alone with a blood covered human.

"That guy-" Zack mumbled to himself.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud called out to the vampire.

Zack looked down and saw Cloud staring into his eyes. Zack smiled, "Glad to see you're awake-uh,"

"Cloud," Cloud said weakly.

"Cloud, remember what I said to you before we left that place I found you in?"

Cloud was silent. He only stared at the vampire before him.

"I said that I wasn't going to let you die," Zack said, "and I plan to keep that promise."

Cloud's eyes widened, "What do you plan to do?"

"Just close your eyes and relax," Zack said leaning over Cloud's body. "I'll make it quick."

Cloud was hesitant at first but then he nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Zack took a deep breath and leaned down to the blonde's neck. He licked a small area, which made Cloud shiver, and then he sunk his teeth into the delicate pale skin. Cloud gasped when he figured out what was happening and he tried to push Zack away, but he was too weak and Zack pinned him down with ease.

Zack continued to suck out Cloud's blood slowly. _I won't let you go, _Zack thought. _What ever happens here there's just one thing I want. _Zack let go of Cloud and stared at him for the longest time. Then he took his hand and bit into it. A long trail of blood came down from his wrist as Zack took in his own blood in his mouth.

He let go of his hand and looked down at Cloud again. He parted the blonde's lips and leaned down and placed his lips on his. Zack soon opened his mouth and released the blood that he contained into Cloud's body. _The one thing I want you to do for me, _Zack thought as he lifted himself from their kiss. "I want you to live," Zack said as he stroked Cloud's blonde hair gently.

Vincent walked in then and came over to Zack. "How is he?" Vincent asked.

"He's unconscious, but I think he'll be fine," Zack said.

"You know what this means, your decision that is."

"I know, we're bonded by an unbreakable bond now."

Vincent nodded, "Yes, and soon when he wakes up he will be one of us."

"Yeah, he'll be a vampire."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N: So it's here finally and it's not very long *sigh* Anyways I'm still happy I got it out and I'm also glad I made Sephy extra purvey ;D And I actually had to look at a picture to describe Jenova/Mother, and that pack ground is the scene where Cloud fought the three brothers to get back the kids in "Advent Children" So yeah this won't be very long, probably about three chapters at most. And I'm in school so I'm sorry if this is too slow *dies* Oh yeah and I had about ten people favortied "Lusting Love" *dies again* I was so happy you guys who do that really make my day and you make me feel like I can write well lol. Thank you to all my hot Kingdom Hearts vampire fans. YOU ALL ARE COOL BEANS!**


	2. The Changed

Cloud Strife was now a newborn vampire. A creature that feasted on blood of humans and animals and was he was in fact an animal himself. He was a monster that was feared by people, people whom heard legends of the bloodsuckers.

But Cloud didn't know that he had become one of the things he once thought were a made up creature to scare little kids. He never thought that a peaceful journey would turn into such a dangerous outcome.

"Hey," Cloud heard someone say.

Cloud didn't answer, fearing what would await him if he opened his eyes.

"Come on, I know you're awake," the person sighed as they nudged Cloud's shoulder. "Really now, if you pretend you're sleeping anymore then I'll have to force you awake myself."

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling before him. He turned his head to see a guy with black spiky hair smiling at him. He waved and Cloud frowned. "Where am I?" Cloud asked.

"Not a morning person I guess," the guy said to himself more than Cloud. "You're in the pack area."

"Pack area?" Cloud asked before he suddenly felt a burning feeling shot up through his throat and then his entire body.

"Be careful, don't over exert yourself," the man said. "And yeah, this is where my friends and I live. Oh, my name's Zack, Zack Fair," the man smiled. "And what's your name?"

Cloud was silent for a second, "My name is Cloud Strife."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cloud," Zack said. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"My head kind of hurts a little but that's about it."

"Do you-do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday," Cloud said as he tried to remember. Suddenly everything became clear. He remembered those four vampires and the person they called "Mother" and how they tried to kill him. Cloud shot up from the couch he was laying on, causing the blankets to go everywhere.

Cloud stood on the other side of the room far away from Zack and looked around to find a weapon he could defend himself with. He saw that he still had his belt on and Cloud reached down and grabbed a knife from his travels. Cloud held it straight at Zack, who was getting up from his sitting position.

Zack began to walk towards the blonde. "Stay back!" Cloud said.

Zack put up his hands, "Hey, hey, just try to calm down, Cloud. I'm not going to hurt you." Zack began to walk up to Cloud again and grabbed the blonde by the arm.

"I said stay back!" Cloud yelled as he shoved Zack back. The vampire went flying back and he hit the floor hard. Cloud looked at his hands in disbelief. "How the hell did I-"

"Oww," Zack said rubbing his head, "I forgot what you are now."

Cloud looked up at the vampire holding his knife out again. "What the hell did you do to me?" he yelled.

Zack turned away from the blonde, "I just-there was no other way that I could have-"

"What are you talking about? What's going on, I want to know right now!"

Suddenly a hand shot out from behind Cloud and grabbed him around the neck. Cloud tried to slash at the person behind him but his arms were caught and he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Zack," the person behind Cloud said, "I told you not to push him too much."

"Sorry, Vincent, I thought things would have gone smoother than they did," Zack said with slight disappointment on his face.

"Let go of me!" Cloud yelled. "Please, just let me go!"

"You don't need to fear us, Cloud," Vincent said trying to reassure Cloud.

"Screw you guys! I just came here from a small town, this can't be happening right now!" Cloud said as he chocked on a sob.

Vincent let go of Cloud's neck and padded the blonde's soft hair. "It'll be okay," he said stroking Cloud's hair, "I promise we won't do anything."

Cloud began to relax a little and once Vincent let him go. Cloud slumped to the ground panting.

"What did you do to him, Vincent?" Zack exclaimed running over to Cloud.

"It's to help calm him down a bit so that way we can talk to him a little easier. I could have used the other method I learned."

"What other method?"

"Well, I read recently that if you bite an animal then you'll show him who the master is in the relationship. It was quiet interesting if I must say," Vincent said.

"I don't think that would work in this case, Vince," Zack sighed.

"But I heard the same thing from somewhere," Aerith said as she walked in to the room. She was holding a bag with red contents in it.

"Aerith," Zack said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a lot of commotion, so I thought I should come in and help out the best I could," Aerith smiled.

"Did you bring what I asked of you?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Aerith said holding up the red bag. "Do you think it'll be enough?"

"It'll sustain him for now," Vincent said. "Zack, bring him back over to the couch."

Zack nodded and picked up Cloud in his arms and sat him down gently on the couch as he sat down next to the blonde. Aerith then handed Zack the bag and took a few steps back and sat next to Vincent by his desk.

Zack was about to open the package until he looked up at Vincent and Aerith. "Uh," he said, "do you think that I can do this alone?"

"Sure," Aerith smiled as she pushed Vincent out the door into the hall.

Zack mouthed "thank you" as Aerith gave him another smile before closing the door. The vampire sighed and turned back to the blonde. He was about ready to rip open the package until he heard Cloud's muffled voice.

"Let go of me," Cloud growled.

Zack sighed again and leaned Cloud against the couch as he ripped the package open. "Drink this," he said holding the bag to the blonde's face.

"I won't," he said.

"If you don't then you'll go crazy. Now drink up before I get Vincent back in here."

"Fuck you, Zack."

Zack glared and grabbed Cloud by the face and pulled him close to each others' faces. "Is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life?"

"Saved me? You turned me into a monster! I didn't want this; I would have rather died than be turned into a-into a-" Cloud wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry," Zack said, "if there had been another way then I would have done it. Trust me, I didn't want to turn you but that was the only way to keep you alive."

"But why, you could have eaten me but you saved me instead, why?"

Zack smiled, "Because I like you."

Cloud blushed, "What?"

"Yep," Zack grinned, "as soon as I saw you I thought 'This is the one I've been looking for,' the one that I could finally create a bond with."

"A bond?" Cloud asked.

"I'll explain it all to you just as soon as you drink before that," Zack said holding up the bag again.

"No, I may be one of you but I'm not going to do that. I'll never do that."

"It's just deer blood. I caught it this morning."

Cloud looked nauseated, "I'm not going to drink that."

"Have it your way then," Zack shrugged.

Cloud sighed in relief but as soon as he did that, Zack grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the couch. Zack took the bag and gulped down some of the blood and pressed his lips hard onto Cloud's. The blonde tried to push the other vampire off but failed. He slowly felt Zack force his mouth open and release the blood into his body.

But as soon as he tasted the blood, Cloud began to allow Zack to deepen their kiss to produce more blood into his throat. The warm feeling of the blood rushing through his veins felt wonderful. His throat no longer burned as it had done when he first woke up.

Zack leaned away from Cloud and took in some more blood and released it into the blonde's mouth again. After a few more times of doing this, the two of them leaned away from each other.

"Sorry," Zack said getting off of Cloud.

Cloud sat up and pulled his knees into his chest. "I really am a monster," he said.

"No," Zack said, "you're not a monster. You're you, Cloud."

"Even though I drink blood now, and I scare people more than anything in the world." Cloud laughed softly, "If that little girl saw me then she'd probably scream and run away in fear."

Zack rubbed the back of Cloud's shirt, "You shouldn't say things like that. This is your new life now and we're your new family. I'll make sure that you'll be alright."

"Can you answer a question for me, Zack?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were those guys after me? They said that Mother would love it if I became one of them, what do you think they meant by that?"

"You don't have to worry about them," Zack said as he pulled Cloud into an embrace. "I told you this before and I'll say it again. I promise to protect you in this world. I brought you into this world and you're my responsibility and I won't let those guys near you."

"I understand," Cloud smiled, "thank you, Zack."

"So, you've accepted the fact that you're a vampire now?"

"Yeah, I know what I am and I can't help it. I'm just glad I'm not alone in this."

"Nope," Zack said as he cupped Cloud's face, "as long as I'm here then there's no need to worry. We're bonded now so we might as well get used to this attraction," he said as he leaned down and kissed Cloud deeply.

Cloud gasped in surprise but slowly put his hands in Zack dark hair. _It's funny, _Cloud thought, _this feels kind of nice. _

They separated from each other as Aerith walked in. "I'm guessing things went well?" she asked.

"Cloud," Zack said, "this is my friend, Aerith."

"It's nice to meet you," Aerith smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Cloud said sheepishly.

"Oh, and that big guy before is Vincent," Aerith said. "He's our pack leader. I think you'll warm up to him when you've lived here for awhile."

"Is it just you guys?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," Zack said, "it's just Vincent, Aerith, and I."

"And don't forget Cloud, Zack," Aerith said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and now you're a part of our pack too. I guess we should welcome you formally," Zack said getting up. He stood in front of Cloud and put his hand over his heart. He bowed slowly and said, "Welcome to the Traverse Pack, Cloud Strife."

Cloud laughed as Zack brought himself up. Aerith laughed too, "I didn't know you could be so serious, Zack," she said.

"Oh whatever," Zack rolled his eyes.

"That reminds me," Aerith said, "we have some visitors here."

"Really, who is it?"

"It's an old friend of yours," she smiled.

"What-" Zack began before he saw another guy with black hair walk into the room. Zack smiled brightly and ran over to the man. He looked back at Cloud and walked over to the blonde. "Cloud," he said, "this is my best friend and old mentor, Angeal. Angeal, this is Cloud, our newest pack member."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud," Angeal said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cloud said as he stood up.

"So," Aerith said, "is Seiren here too?"

"Yes, she's coming and we have a surprise for everyone here," Angeal said.

"Why don't we go out to fields and wait for her," Aerith said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Angeal said as he followed Aerith out of the room.

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and started pulling him out the door. He smiled at the blonde as he tugged him to the entrance. "You'll really like Angeal and Seiren; they're probably the nicest vampires you'll ever meet."

"Are they friends or something?" Cloud asked.

"No, they've been married for about hundred years or so. I think they beat some of those old people's records for the longest marriage."

"Are they bonded?" Cloud asked.

"Not really," Zack said, "they were both born from pureblood vampires so they were never changed but they're so in love that it's like they've been bonded all their lives."

"I see," Cloud said, "do you have any idea what their surprise is?"

"Those two are full of surprises but I'm sure it's exciting, and that's why I hope Seiren gets here soon."

"So, Angeal was your mentor?"

"Yeah, when I was young I lost my parents so Angeal took me in and taught me everything I know. And after awhile I met Vincent and Aerith and joined their pack and left Angeal. Soon after that, he met Seiren and they've been together ever since then."

"So you're over a hundred years old?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we get to chose the age we wish to stop at. So I picked my mid twenties for my age. Where are you going to stop at? As soon as you decide then you have to tell your body to stop the aging process."

"I think I might stop here too," Cloud said.

"Great," Zack smiled, "then we'll be young together, but I _do _have a hundred years on you so you'll never catch up anytime soon."

"Really, I had no idea," Cloud said sarcastically.

Zack rolled his eyes and elbowed Cloud. "Don't get so smart about this, you hear me?"

"Yeah," Cloud laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Aerith waved to the two vampires.

Zack waved back to Aerith as him and Cloud met up with Aerith, Vincent, and Angeal.

"Look," Aerith said, "Seiren is just coming over the road now."

Cloud looked and saw a woman with long light brown hair, which was braided and flung over her shoulder. She waved as she saw everyone with one hand as she held another object in her other. Once she made it over to the area she smiled brightly with her purple eyes shining bright in the light.

"Hello everyone," Seiren said.

Angeal walked over and kissed Siren on the lips softly. "I'm glad you got here safely," he said.

"It's nice to see you again, Seiren," Vincent said.

"Oh, Vincent," Seiren said, "it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Yes, it has been," Vincent smiled.

"And, Zack," she said, "I haven't seen you in a long time either. How have you been lately?"

"Pretty good," Zack said.

"Aerith," Seiren said, "how are you?"

"I'm great," Aerith said. "Seiren, what is that you're holding in your hands?"

Seiren looked down and smiled, "It's mine and Angeal's surprise." She slowly opened the blanket and revealed a small infant sleeping inside.

Aerith looked overjoyed, "Oh my, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Her name is Xenia," Angeal said.

"She looks a lot like you, Angeal," Zack smiled.

"No," Aerith said, "I think she looks more like her mother."

Then Xenia eyelids fluttered open and she stared up into Seiren. Her mother smiled down at her and she smiled back. Seiren looked up at Zack and smiled. "Would you like to hold her, Zack?" she asked.

"Really?" Zack asked as Seiren handed Xenia over to him. Zack held the baby in his arms as gently as possible.

Seiren was pulling away, until she spotted Cloud standing there. "Oh, hello there," she smiled, which made Cloud smile back. "I don't think we've met before. My name is Seiren, but I guess you already knew that."

"Hello," Cloud said, "my name's Cloud."

"Are you a new pack member, Cloud?"

"Yeah, I actually just joined today."

"Really," Seiren paused and then gasped taking Cloud's hands in hers. "We need to hold a welcoming party for you, Cloud."

"What?" Cloud asked surprised.

Angeal laughed as he put an arm around Seiren, "That's just how she is. She just wants to do something special since we haven't been around in a long time."

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Aerith said. "Zack, do you think you could take care of Xenia while Seiren and I plan the party."

"Uh, sure I guess," Zack said nervously.

"Thank you, Zack," Seiren smiled as she followed Aerith.

Zack looked back down at Xenia, who just stared up at the older vampire. "She has her mother's purple eyes," he said as he reached down to touch Xenia's soft black hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Angeal said, but it was too late.

As soon as Zack brought his hand close to Xenia, she bit down on hid finger. Zack winced and pulled his hand away fast. Cloud started laughing, which caused Xenia to giggle.

"Is she teething or something?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Angeal said taking Xenia from Zack, "her vampire teeth are growing in and well, they're pretty sharp as you can tell."

Cloud looked down and saw that Zack's hand was bleeding. Cloud's eyes widened. "I guess they are sharp."

"It's no big deal," Zack said, "but man, that girl has a bite I'll tell ya."

Angeal laughed and looked at Vincent, "Do you think we should see what those two girls are up to?"

"Sure," Vincent nodded as the two of them left Zack and Cloud behind.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked shocked. "You're the one who's bleeding right now not me."

"Exactly, how does your throat feel?"

"Oh," Cloud said suddenly realizing that his throat was on fire. "It doesn't hurt," he lied.

Zack frowned and leaned closer. "You're lying," he said, "suck my blood if you want, I don't really mind."

Cloud gulped but he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Zack by the arm and yanked his bleeding finger up to his mouth. As soon as Cloud tasted his blood, he began to bite down on the palm of his hand. He continued to suck out the vampire's blood, until he finally felt quenched.

Cloud sighed and pulled away, "I'm such a disgusting being."

"No, you're not," Zack said taking Cloud's hands. "This is going to be natural for you from now on."

"I know that," Cloud said.

Zack lightly kissed the other vampire on the forehead and smiled. "Let's head back for now, shall we?"

Cloud nodded and the two of them went back to where everyone was planning Cloud's welcome party. When they arrived, Aerith and Seiren were putting up the last of the decorations.

"Hey, you two," Seiren said as she smiled and waved at the two entering the room.

"This looks great," Zack said.

"How did you guys get this all done in such a short time?" Cloud asked.

"Oh," Aerith said, "it's a vampire thing. You'll be able to do this sort of thing in a short time."

"I see," Cloud said.

Vincent then walked over to the blonde and stood before him. He bowed his head, "Welcome to the Traverse Pack, Cloud Strife," he said.

Aerith jumped down from her ladder that she was sitting on and did the same as Vincent. "We're all happy to have you here, Cloud," she said as she bowed.

"Come on you guys," Zack said, "you're embarrassing Cloud."

Both of them looked up and Cloud smiled. "Thank you so much," he said.

"So are we ready to throw this welcome party?" Seiren asked walking over to the group with Angeal right behind her.

"Yeah," Zack said swinging an arm over Cloud, "let's get started."

Everyone was having a great time. There were drinks and food for looks mostly and there was music playing while everyone talked. They told stories, laughed, and talked more about some things that happened to them. Cloud felt at ease as he looked around the room and saw everyone's faces. Zack sat beside him as Angeal sat next to Seiren with Xenia in her hands. And off on the other couch, Vincent sat next to Aerith.

Cloud suddenly found himself smiling brightly but he got up and started walking to the door. Everybody looked up to the blonde in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Cloud?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head, "I just want to get some air," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Do you think he's upset about this party?" Aerith asked concerned.

"I don't think that's it," Vincent said.

Zack got up, "I'm going to go talk to him."

But then Seiren got up, "Zack," she said, "do you think maybe I could talk to Cloud?"

"But, Seiren," Zack began to protest before Angeal stopped him.

"Let Seiren talk to him for a little bit, Zack," Angeal said.

Zack was hesitant but then nodded.

Seiren smiled, "Thank you," she said as she left with Xenia still in her arms.

When Seiren finally made it over to where Cloud was, she smiled softly. She came over and sat down next to the blonde on the stone ledge with their legs dangling off the edge. Cloud jumped slightly when he pulled his head up from his lap and saw that Seiren was sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"I should be asking you that," Seiren said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just a little overwhelming is all."

"You've never felt this way before?"

"I don't know what it is that I feel but it's nice," Cloud said, "but at the same time something doesn't seem right."

Seiren smiled and slowly handed Xenia over to Cloud. He looked up confused. "I always think it's relaxing to hold Xenia, go on and give it a try."

Cloud nodded and took the baby in his arms. Xenia looked up and giggled as she tried to grab at the charm that was dangling from Cloud's neck. Cloud smiled, "She looks a lot like you," he said.

"You really think so? Well, she really seems to like you, Cloud. You're a natural at this, which reminds me," Seiren said as she rummaged through her pockets, until she produced a necklace with different charms dangling form the chain. "I was given this when I was young," she said handing it over to Xenia, who began to bite the chain.

"Do you have a dream that you never wish to loss?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm, I think I do actually. I want to someday settle down so Xenia can live a life with a real family."

"I see, and she's so young too."

"Maybe for human years," she said.

"How old is she?" Cloud asked.

"She'll be forty by the end of this week," Seiren smiled.

"WHAT?" Cloud said shocked.

Seiren laughed, "Vampires age slower than humans do. After her next birthday, Xenia will start to age and grow up faster. Almost like hitting puberty for humans I guess."

"Wow," Cloud breathed. "Although I am happy that she has a family to be with," he said as he looked down at Xenia, who was chewing on a key charm from the necklace.

"Did you ever have a family before?"

"I had my mom, until she died when I was still young. As for my dad, I never met him, but I think he might be dead by now. So I didn't really have much of a family."

"Well, you do now," Seiren sighed.

Cloud looked over at the woman. He smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Seiren smiled, "Cloud, I want you to promise me something now that you have a real family and all."

"What is it?"

"Zack, I want you to look out for Zack. His life was hell but yet he still finds a way to shed hope and happiness on others around him. A person like that deserves happiness themselves. And I believe that you can give that to him, Cloud."

Cloud blushed, "I-I uh."

"After all," Seiren said, "you two are bonded, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's a specialty of mine," Seiren winked. "Well," she said getting up and taking Xenia back from Cloud, "I think it's time for us to go back before Zack starts to worry anymore."

Cloud got up. "Hey, Seiren?" he said.

"Yes," Seiren turned around.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"No problem," Seiren said as she ruffled Cloud's blonde hair.

When the two vampires walked back into the room, Zack ran straight to Cloud's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked the blonde as Seiren sat back down next to Angeal.

"I'm better," Cloud smiled up at his mate.

Zack sighed, "That's a good thing to hear." He leaned in closer to Cloud's ear and whispered, "But I want you to explain more later."

Cloud didn't say anything but just nodded slightly as everyone went back to their party.

After awhile, Angeal stood up and looked at everyone, "Well, I think it's time for us to go," he said.

"Why so soon?" Aerith asked.

"We want to travel at sunset so nobody suspects anything of us."

"We all understand," Vincent said as he walked over to Angeal. "It was nice to see both of you again, and I hope you come and visit soon."

"Yeah," Zack said, "and I bet Xenia will be all grown up by then."

"Probably," Seiren smiled.

"Should we get going?" Angeal asked Seiren.

She just smiled and nodded as the two of them began to leave the room. They waved to everyone before leaving. Then Seiren turned to Cloud and hugged him tightly. She smiled and eyed Zack, which made Cloud smile in response. The vampire family said their last goodbyes before disappearing into the night forest.

"It was sad to see them go," Aerith sighed.

"Yes, it was," Angeal said.

"I think I'm going to go show Cloud his room," Zack said as he tugged the blonde behind him.

"We'll be here if you need us," Aerith said.

Cloud nodded as he was pulled through the door and down the hall. Zack didn't say a word to him all the way down the hall until they reached a door in the middle of the long hallway. Zack opened the door and led Cloud inside.

The room was slightly empty with papers and books scattered everywhere. It was messy but there wasn't much to the room except for the bed and couch.

Zack let go of his mate's hand and sat down on the couch in a heaving sigh. Cloud soon sat down next to him but on the opposite side of him.

"So," Zack said after awhile of silence, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing really," Cloud said.

"Cloud, it looked like you were about to cry when you ran out. Were you thinking about all that stuff about being a monster again?"

"No," Cloud held up his hands in defense, "I was just happy."

"Just happy?" Zack asked confused.

"Y-yeah," Cloud blushed, "I was happy about the party." _It's just too embarrassing to say aloud, _Cloud thought.

Zack smirked and in one quick motion he pinned Cloud against the side of the couch the blonde was sitting on. Cloud blushed and Zack leaned down and pressed his lips softly on the other vampire's lips. Soon Cloud parted his lips and Zack's tongue explored the blonde's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other as Cloud let out a soft moan.

Zack smiled and slid a hand up the blonde's shirt.

"Zack," Cloud panted, "what are you doing?"

"Tell me," Zack said, "were you happy about the party, or were you happy about this," he said as he clenched the vampire's waist making him moan softly.

"I was happy, I was happy that I have a real family now," Cloud said. "I want to stay with all of you forever. I want to stay with you, Zack."

Zack blushed slightly, something he didn't do very often. "Why didn't you say so before?" he asked.

"Because," Cloud said covering his face with his hands, "it's just so embarrassing."

The vampire laughed, "You're being really cute about this; do you know that?"

"Shut up," Cloud said.

Zack removed the blonde's hands and their lips met again as Zack slowly moved his hands up Cloud's shirt. He parted their kiss as he pulled Cloud's shirt off, while he also removed his own. Their pale skin touched and Cloud blushed again as Zack trailed his kiss down the blonde's neck and to his chest. Soon he moved down to his pants as Zack smiled slightly.

Zack then quickly took Cloud's pants off revealing his boxers underneath. Cloud blushed brightly as Zack began to do the same with his pants. Then somehow, to Cloud's surprise, they both were naked with their bodies pressed up against one another. Zack continued to kiss Cloud as the blonde blushed looking at Zack's body.

Cloud scooted down lower under Zack as the vampire smiled and soon opened his mouth and pressed his fangs on Cloud's neck.  
"With this," Zack said leaning down, "I promise to watch out for you as my bond mate and my lover." Cloud blushed as Zack leaned down and pierced his skin. He drank the blonde's blood and Cloud moaned loudly.

Zack loomed over Cloud after he released his fangs. "Now you do the same," Zack said.

Cloud nodded and leaned up to Zack's neck. "I promise to always stay by your side," Cloud said. "I'll bring you happiness and love you forever." And with that, Cloud pierced Zack skin and drank his blood as well.

Once it was over, Zack snatched up a blanket and threw it over Cloud and himself. He soon picked Cloud up and placed him on the bed. They laid next to one another in silence for the longest time.

Cloud turned over to meet Zack's eyes. "It's funny," Cloud said, "it seems like I can't fall asleep."

Zack chuckled, "That's because we vampires don't sleep," he said.

Cloud laughed softly and kissed Zack on the forehead.

The vampire smiled and pulled Cloud's body into his in an embrace. He sighed. "I love you, Cloud," he said.

"I love you too," Cloud said closing his eyes nuzzling Zack's neck.

And Zack smiled at this as he stroked Cloud's soft blonde hair and set his face in it. Zack was happy; he had finally found someone to share his eternal life with. He had found someone to create a blood bond, which could never be broken except by another blood bond. Zack had found the one his was looking for. He had found Cloud.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this in awhile but I made it and chapter two is up, yeah...so just to let you know, Xenia and Seiren are NOT real. I made them up a long time ago. I'm working on the next part but I'm going to update "Lusting Love" first. This'll be a cycle for updates: "Message in Heart", "An Eternity", and "Lusting Love" But enjoy this chapter for now. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to finish the next really fast. Oh, I also wanted to say that a poll is posted on my profile. You get to choose who I should write about after both "An Eternity" and "Message in Heart" is done, which next week or so is te finale for "Message in Heart" but anyways you guys yes YOU get to tell me what to write. I'll keep it up until both stories are done. If you like my writing then PLEASE VOTE NOW UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE! Thank you again to all my fans. Pease review my stories :D**


	3. Revelations

"Man I'm bored," Zack sighed.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that, Zack," Vincent said looking up from his book.

Zack snorted, he knew what Vincent meant by that and Zack wasn't going to answer him.

"Hey, guys," Aerith said walking in.

"Is something wrong, Aerith?" Vincent asked.

"No, I was just wondering what everyone was doing. I can't seem to find Cloud though," Aerith said.

"What?" Zack said sitting up.

"Calm down," Vincent said, "I bet he just went out to hunt or get some fresh air. This is all still new to him you know, Zack."

Zack sighed and walked over to the door. "I know that but," he paused.

"But what?" Vincent asked.

"But Cloud still need someone there for him," Zack said.

"He's about six months old, Zack, he should be able to handle things himself," Vincent said.

"He still needs me, I can just feel it," Zack said finally before he left the room.

Aerith smiled, "He's changed," she said.

"You think so?" Vincent asked. "He still acts like the same Zack to me."

Aerith nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he used to be so sad all the time. I've never seen Zack smile so much until he met Cloud. He's happy now."

"I guess you're right."

"You've changed too, Vincent."

"I don't see how," Vincent said.

"I saw it when Seiren and Angeal came to visit with Xenia about six month ago. You care about those three a lot, don't you?"

"I suppose I do. Xenia is probably growing into the age of four for a human's point of view."

Aerith smiled, "She probably is, and I care about all of them too. I care for all the people around me. I mean, you guys are the only family I've really had in my entire lifetime."

Vincent smiled and got up from his chair. "I'm glad that you're happy as well, Aerith. Maybe now we can finally find peace."

"I hope you're right," Aerith said, "because that would be nice if it was."

**X-X-X-X**

Cloud was sitting on top of the hill as he took in a long breathe of air. He smiled and let the air out. _It's beautiful out here, _Cloud thought.

Suddenly he felt a hand come around him and they wrapped around his waist.

"Waah," Cloud yelped as he fell into the person behind him. He looked up and saw Zack's face smiling down at him.

"Whoa there," Zack laughed behind Cloud.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Zack," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry," Zack said putting his chin on the blonde's head, "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's alright," Cloud laughed nervously, "if you could let me go though." Cloud tried to move away from Zack but the vampire held on tight to him. Cloud frowned, "Come on, Zack, let me go."

Zack tightened his grip and smiled, "I don't wanna."

Cloud sighed.

Zack chuckled, "Oh, by the way, Cloud, are you sore?"

"What?"

"Are you sore from, you know, last night?"

Cloud blushed, "What are you-"

"Well, I thought you said you were still a virgin and stuff so I was just wondering if-"

"ZACK!" Cloud yelled.

Zack laughed.

"Zack, we didn't do anything last night anyways!"

"So you _are _still a virgin!" Zack said.

"Shut up," Cloud said covering his ears.

Zack smiled and kissed the top of his mate's head. "I just wanted to make sure," he said. "Besides, you're just so adorable when you're embarrassed."

Cloud blushed and got out of Zack's arms so he could sit in front of him. The blonde looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I'm, I didn't-" he stumbled for words.

Zack smiled again as he leaned in and pressed his lips on Cloud's. Cloud seemed surprised as he gasped slightly before he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. The other vampire slowly slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he moved his hand up Cloud's shirt. Cloud moaned as he kissed his mate, trying not to hit his fangs with his tongue, which didn't work out for too long.

Then Cloud felt his tongue being cut of Zack's fangs, and he pulled away quickly with his hand on his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked leaning towards Cloud.

"I cut my tongue," Cloud said.

"That's okay; I'll fix it right up."

"What do you-" Cloud began before Zack pushed him down on the grass. Zack hovered over him as he leaned in again to kiss him. Cloud felt the vampire licking his tongue. Zack was licking the wound clean.

Zack moved away from the blonde and eyed his neck. He licked his lips as his eyes turned red. "Cloud," he said softly.

Cloud looked up at him. "You're thirsty, right? Here," he said moving his neck, "go ahead and drink."

"Cloud, I-"

"Don't worry, I'm not scared and I trust you, Zack. Go ahead and drink my blood."

Zack nodded as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Cloud's cold pale skin. He kissed it before he opened his mouth and pierced the blonde's skin with his fangs.

Cloud closed his eyes tight. _I'm scared, _he thought, _this vampire is going to devour me. I don't want to die yet. Wait, what am I saying? This is Zack, I trust him with my life and besides, I bet he's suffering more than I am right now. _Cloud placed his hand on Zack's hair and stroked the spikes as Zack continued to drink.

Zack grabbed onto Cloud's wrist and pinned them to the ground. He kept a firm grip as he pulled away to look down at the blonde. "Are you scared right now, Cloud?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm not," Cloud's voice shook.

"Then why are you crying?" Zack asked leaning in closer.

Cloud felt tears running down his cheeks. "I don't know," he said.

Zack kissed Cloud on the lips and smiled, "I won't hurt you ever, okay? I would rather die than see the one I love get hurt."

"I know," Cloud smiled, "I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Cloud."

Far in the distance, the two vampires heard a blood filled scream. Zack stood up instantly and pulled Cloud to his feet. Cloud looked confused and slightly fearful.

He looked up at Zack, "What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know," Zack said grabbing Cloud's hand, "but we're about to find out. Come on," he said as he pulled the blonde to follow him.

Cloud nodded and ran with Zack to the direction where the scream came. Once they made it there, what they saw was a horrifying sight.

There was blood everywhere and Cloud felt nauseated. _What is this? _Cloud thought. _I should love the smell around me, but this is putrid. It's making my skin crawl just by looking and smelling all the blood. _

"Cloud," Zack shook the blonde.

Cloud blinked and looked up at Zack. "What, Zack, what happened here. Who would have done this?"

Zack frowned and turned around, "I can smell Angeal and Seiren's blood."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." Zack turned to face Cloud with serious eyes. "Cloud," he said, "I want you to go back."

"What?" Cloud asked shocked.

"Whoever did this is still here, and if they were strong enough to beat Angeal _and _Seiren," Zack flinched. "This vampire is too strong and I just don't want you to get hurt, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head, "Then let me come with you. I can back you up if you need help. I can't let you go there alone."

"I won't have you die," Zack said.

"And I won't have _you _die, Zack," Cloud said sternly.

Zack sighed heavily, "Alright, but you have to stay by me the whole time. And if I tell you to run then I want you to run as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded and took Zack's hand. "I promise I won't let go of you until you tell me otherwise."

Zack smiled and the two of them ran ahead to see if they would run into the vampires who were attacking their friends. They both heard another loud cry, it sounded like a young girl's and Zack picked up the pace.

Then, they finally saw a tall lean figure appear over the hill. Zack starred for a few moments before he gasped and ran to the person with Cloud right behind him. Cloud looked as the person rocked back in forth until they began to fall forward.

Zack let go of Cloud's hand and outstretched his own to catch the person falling. Cloud heard a thump as he looked and saw a woman with a child in her arms. She gasped slightly as she clutched her side, which was bleeding. She looked up to meet Cloud's gaze. She smiled and Cloud felt tears form in his eyes.

Seiren.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked. "What happened here?"

Seiren looked up and tears formed in her eyes. "Zack," she said, "it happened so fast. Angeal told me to run away with Xenia but I couldn't leave him and he-he, oh my god!" she began to sob.

"Don't worry," Zack said, "we'll go and help him. Where is he, Seiren?"

She chocked on her sob before she blurted out, "Angeal's already dead, Zack!"

Both Zack and Cloud's eyes widened as Seiren continued to cry. Cloud looked down and saw the child in her arms for the first time. The girl looked about four and she had blood covering her whole body.

Seiren looked down at the girl. "My time's about up too. Zack, Cloud, I want you to take Xenia away from here."

"Don't talk like you're about to die," Zack said.

"But I am," Seiren smiled, "I took a pretty good hit while protecting Xenia from those things. I-I want my daughter to live. She needs a good home and a good family to be with. I know she'll be happy, so please take her away before they kill her too."

"Who are they?" Zack asked.

"They're a dangerous breed of vampires. Get away from here before they come back. They're searching for something and I don't know what, but they attacked us. I protected Xenia and put her into a sleep so she couldn't die from her injuries. Please," Seiren begged, "take Xenia away from this place."

Seiren started lifting Xenia up and Zack nodded to Cloud to take the young girl. Cloud bent down and scooped up Xenia in his arms and held her tight. Seiren smiled and slumped back into Zack's arms.

"I was really hoping to see you again, Cloud, but not like this," she said meeting Cloud's eyes.

Cloud felt tears roll down his cheek as he nodded.

Seiren sighed and looked up at Zack, "Tell Aerith and Vincent that I said hello."

Zack nodded slightly with tears running down his face as well. "I will, and I promise to take care of Xenia for you. I'll give her the family you always wanted for her."

Seiren smiled brightly and touched Zack's face, "Thank you; thank you so much." She then closed her eyes and her hand fell limp against the cold ground her body laid in.

Zack closed his eyes and set Seiren down gently. He stood up and looked back at Cloud, who was still crying. "Let's go before those things show up," Zack said as he took Cloud's arm and led him back.

"Zack, who could have done this to them? Who could have done that to Angeal and Seiren?" Cloud chocked out.

"I'm not sure, but we can't stay here, Cloud. We have to go and tell Vincent about this. We also have to keep our promise to keep Xenia safe."

Cloud wiped his eyes and nodded, "Okay," he said as Zack took his hand and led him away from the scene.

Zack and Cloud were about halfway there until they heard something behind them. They looked back but didn't see anything. When they continued walking, Zack heard something and pulled Cloud behind him.

"Zack?" Cloud asked the vampire.

Zack growled as someone emerged from over the hill. They were wearing a long red cloak and a hood was caste over them so you couldn't see their face, but you could see their eyes. They were blazing red, which matched the cloak they wore. The creature took a few steps toward the two vampires and Zack growled again.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zack said.

The creature didn't say anything.

"I can smell blood on you," Zack growled, "and it smells a lot like Seiren's blood."

Cloud looked at the creature and saw that it had blood trailing down its hand. They brought it up to their mouth and licked it clean.

It was another vampire, but it was different somehow.

Zack began to back up while pushing Cloud along. "I'll ask again," he said, "who are you?"

The vampire looked up at Cloud and Zack. It held out a hand and pointed at the blonde.

_We have come for him. _

"What the-" Cloud breathed.

"So you only talk in thoughts," Zack said.

_Yes, we are forever silent. My brethren and I are a different race of vampires. We are called the Red Vampires and we serve only one person. _

"And who might that be?" Zack asked.

_It is _her _and she told us to never reveal her true name to anyone that is not her ally. She told us that we were to find and take back a blonde newborn named Cloud Strife. I am here to finish the job._

Zack turned his head slightly towards Cloud and whispered, "When I give you the word, I want you to run as fast you can to get away from here."

"But Zack," Cloud started.

_Escaping is inevitable, so it's better to come quietly than make it harder on yourself; now if you would come with me, Cloud. _The vampire held out his hand and stared directly into Cloud's eyes.

Suddenly more of the same vampires appeared as if out of nowhere and surrounded both Zack and Cloud. There was no way out for them.

Zack growled, "Damnit," he muttered under his breath.

_As you can clearly see, we do not wish to fail our lady's orders. If you come with us now, Cloud, we won't be forced to harm you and the others with you. _

Cloud cringed at the thought of Zack or Xenia being hurt because of him. _Maybe I should go with them, _Cloud thought, _if it's to keep these two safe then-_

"Like hell that's going to happen," Zack said.

"Huh?" Cloud looked up at Zack wide eyed.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Cloud."

"Zack, I-" Cloud began before Zack turned towards him and smiled brightly.

He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Hey, I said I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do, alright?"

"But," Cloud began.

Zack crouched down ready to lunge at the red vampires. He snarled and revealed his teeth, and three of the vampires charged towards Zack. He quickly moved Cloud behind him and pierced one of the vampires in the chest, which caused them to cough up blood.

A few more joined the attack and Zack grabbed Cloud around the waist and jumped back. They landed a few yards away and Zack gave Cloud a push.

"Go on and get out of here," he said to the blonde.

Cloud was hesitant for a second but nodded and dashed out towards Vincent's house. He didn't get far until something heavy landed on him. Cloud let go of Xenia and she rolled over to the side next to a tree. One of the red vampires was on top of him.

_Your blood, _it said, _your blood smells so intoxicating. _

"Cloud!" Zack yelled out.

The blonde struggled to get the red vampire off of him, but the vampire pinned his arms against the cold ground. He slowly leaned down and licked the side of Cloud's neck. Cloud let a scream when he felt the red vampire. His tongue felt like a knife piercing through his skin.

The vampire was about to bite Cloud's neck until he was thrown off of the blonde violently. Cloud looked up and saw Zack standing over him. His eyes were blood red, not the same light blue Cloud remembered.

"Zack," Cloud said trying to reach for his mate.

Zack turned to face the red vampires. "If anyone tries to touch him again, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Cloud cringed as he heard Zack's voice get louder and louder with each thing he said. The blonde tried to reach for Zack but the vampire began to walk towards the red vampires. Some of them took steps back as Zack continued to walk towards them.

_He's gone mad, _one of them said.

_What do we do, Leader? _Another said.

They were all silent until they saw something that made them gasp in surprise. Cloud turned to see what they were looking at and saw Vincent and Aerith standing behind him.

"Vincent," Cloud breathed.

"Zack," Vincent said, "stand down; we don't need to kill all of them here."

But Zack wasn't listening. He merely growled at the red vampires as he kept walking towards them.

"Zack," Cloud whispered. Suddenly, the blonde got up and ran over to Zack. He grabbed the back of Zack's shirt and sobbed. "Please don't, Zack! Don't kill them for me! I don't want that, I don't want any of this!"

Zack stopped in his footsteps and turned around to see Cloud with tears running down his cheeks. The vampire starred at his mate as he felt like dying on the inside. _What have I done? _Zack thought. "Cloud," Zack said, wiping some of the tears, pulling the blonde into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Cloud."

Cloud nuzzled his face into Zack's shirt and held him closer.

Vincent walked up to Zack and Cloud, and nodded towards Zack, who nodded back and took Cloud over to Aerith. Aerith had Xenia in her arms as she looked worried. Zack smiled reassuringly at her and turned to watch Vincent.

"Who are all of you?" Vincent asked.

_We are an elite group of vampires. We are known as the red vampires, and only serve one other vampire. _One said to Vincent.

"And who might that vampire be?"

_No name shall be given to anyone that is considered her enemy._

Vincent's eyes narrowed and took a step forward. All of the vampires cringed and hurriedly stepped farther back. Vincent frowned and all of the vampires took off suddenly, but Vincent managed to capture one before it got away.

Everyone walked up to Vincent as he held the wailing vampire. "We will let you go as long as you tell us what we need to know," Vincent said.

_You will all die when _she _finds out what you have done to me, _it said.

Vincent sighed and grabbed the sides of the vampire's face. Cloud watched in horror until Zack put an arm around him. Zack leaned down and whispered softly, "Don't watch," he said.

Cloud nodded and turned around into Zack's chest. Zack held him close as he heard the vampire's screams piercing through his ears.

Once it was over, Cloud turned and felt like he was going to vomit. The vampire's head laid nest to Vincent's feet as the body was lying on the side.

"Let's go back," Vincent said as he turned around to walk back to their home.

"Cloud," Zack nudged the blonde.

Cloud turned back and while shaking took Zack's hand as the vampire led his mate back to the house.

**X-X-X-X**

"I hope she'll be okay," Aerith said laying Xenia on the couch. "What actually happened to her?" she asked Zack, who was leaning against Vincent's desk.

"Seiren put into a sleep to keep her from dying," Zack said.

"That was smart of her," Vincent said, "Seiren did the right thing when she did that."

Aerith frowned, "How long will she be sleeping?" she asked.

"Who knows for sure? When Xenia is ready then she'll wake up," Vincent said. "But for now, she is probably reliving the last things she saw before she went to sleep."

"You mean the death of Angeal and Seiren?" Aerith asked.

Vincent nodded, "Yes, that's what she's remembering."

Zack looked down at the girl and then at Cloud, who was sitting across from where Xenia was sleeping. Zack got up and motioned for Cloud to follow him outside, which Cloud did. Once they were outside, Zack turned around and took Cloud's face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed the blonde tenderly for a few moments.

He pulled away and starred into Cloud's eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did back there," Zack said. "I wasn't myself; I don't know what I was thinking."

Cloud shook his head, "It wasn't your fault."

Zack took Cloud into his arms and sighed. "How did I end up with someone as sweet as you?"

Cloud stayed quiet for a few seconds until he finally spoke up. "Zack, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Would you, would you teach me how to fight?"

Zack pulled away from the blonde. "What did you just say?"

"I want to learn how to defend myself so I can help protect everyone here. Please, Zack," Cloud said.

"Cloud, I can't do that. You're still too young."

"I don't care, I want to help everyone and I want to help Xenia too."

Zack pulled Cloud into his arms again. "Okay, I'll teach you but not now. Just, just let me cherish you for just a little longer, alright?"

Cloud rapped his arms around Zack and smiled. "Okay, but you have to make that a promise to me."

Zack smiled, "It's a promise." He leaned away from the blonde and kissed him on the lips as the sun began to set in the distance.

**X-X-X-X**

**Three Weeks Later **

"Guys," Aerith yelled, "guys, Xenia is awake!"

Everyone looked up and rushed over to Xenia's room. It had been weeks since the girl was brought to their home. She had made motions but she didn't do much except cry a few times a day.

Xenia starred as all the vampires entered her room. Aerith walked over to the small girl and put her hands on her own.

"Xenia," she said softly, "this is everyone from my family. They came to see if you were okay."

Xenia looked up with fear in her purple eyes, but when she saw Cloud, she smiled brightly.

Cloud looked at her and walked over to sit next to Xenia. "Hello, Xenia," Cloud said, "do you remember me?"

Xenia nodded, smiling, "Cloud?" she said.

Cloud smiled, "That's right."

"Cloud!" Xenia said as she lunged for the blonde.

Zack laughed as Cloud fell backwards. "I guess she really liked you when she was just a baby still, huh, Cloud?"

"I guess so," Cloud smiled, stroking the girl's raven black hair.

Xenia looked up and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Cloud on the cheek. "I love you, Cloud," she giggled.

Cloud and the others laughed as the joyous girl giggled more and more.

**X-X-X-X**

"Xenia, don't go too far out!" Zack yelled.

Xenia laughed as she ran through the fields of flowers. Cloud followed both her and Zack closely behind. When Xenia found a good spot, she sat down and picked some flowers.

Cloud crouched down next to her. "What are you doing, Xenia?" he asked.

"I'm making something," she said.

"Can I see it?" Zack asked.

"No, no, not until I'm done, Zack," she said.

Zack laughed, "Oh, alright then."

All three of them sat on the hill until Zack turned back to the house and frowned. Cloud looked up, "What is it, Zack?" he asked.

"Something's wrong," Zack said, standing up. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Cloud said.

Zack nodded and hurried away, leaving the two other vampires, sitting in the flowers.

A few moments passed as Cloud sat with Xenia, but then a surge of anger flowed through Xenia. She looked down sadly.

Cloud looked over at Xenia, "What wrong, Xenia?"

"Everyone's angry right now. Cloud, why is everyone so mad now?"

_She's still sensitive to the other's feelings around her, _Cloud thought. "I'm not sure; maybe they need someone to cheer them up."

"Oh, oh, can I bring them these?" Xenia asked holding up some flowers that she had weaved together into small crowns.

Cloud smiled and nodded, "Those are perfect. Come on, let's go back to see how they're doing." Cloud leaned down and grabbed Xenia's hand, leading her back to the house.

Once they got back, Cloud stopped in front of the door. He looked back at Xenia, who looked up into his eyes with a worried expression. Cloud leaned down, "I'll be right back. Let me see how everyone's doing first, okay? When everything is done, then I'll come and get you."

Xenia smiled and nodded. "I'll wait right here," she said, pointing at a spot on the ground.

Cloud smiled and turned to walk inside. He walked down a few doors until he heard some of the others' voices.

"But why are they coming here?" someone yelled. Zack.

"We just got the message from them today, "Vincent said. "They said they wanted to see Xenia."

"No way," Aerith said, "I won't allow them near her. Vincent, Xenia is just a young girl. Who knows what they'll try when they're here."

"Exactly," Zack said, "it'll be nothing but trouble."

"They already said that they'll be here tomorrow," Vincent said.

_Who are they talking about? _Cloud thought.

"Then what do we do?" Zack asked. "Not only is Xenia in danger, but Cloud is too. You remember what they did to him."

"Yes, what the Jenova Pack did was unforgivable," Vincent said, "but they're stronger than us so they have the authority to come here."

Cloud froze. The Jenova Pack was the one that tried to devour him the first time. He felt his hands shaking as he continued to listen.

"We could take both of them out of here," Aerith suggested.

"Then they would just get suspicious of us," Vincent said.

"You can't think about keeping them both here," Zack said.

"One could go but then one of them would have to stay here with us," Vincent said.

"Then I'll stay," Cloud said entering the room.

"Cloud, when did you get here?" Aerith asked.

"I've heard everything that you've said," Cloud said, "and if anyone should stay then it'll be me. Xenia is still really young and I refuse to put her in danger just to keep myself safe."

"No, Cloud, I won't let you do that," Zack said sternly.

Cloud looked over, "And I'm saying that I don't care. I'm staying and Xenia will be taken to a safe location."

Vincent said something before Zack could argue. "Are you sure about this, Cloud? We don't know what they could possibly be planning."

Cloud nodded, "I'm sure, Vincent. You just need to find Xenia someplace safe to stay and I'll keep them distracted the best I can."

"Then it's settled," Vincent said. "We'll take Xenia to the Turks until the Jenova Pack leaves. She should be safe there."

"The Turks, who are they?" Cloud asked.

"They're a group that has been working with us for awhile now," Vincent said.

"I'll go and contact them," Aerith said, walking out of the room.

Cloud looked over at Zack, who was glaring slightly at him. Cloud sighed and grabbed Zack's arm, leaving the room. When they were in the hall, Cloud looked up at Zack. "It was the right thing to do," he said.

"Is that it, is that all you have to say?" Zack asked.

"You know that out of the two of us, Xenia had to be sent away," Cloud said.

Zack threw his hands in the air, "We could have figured out a different way, Cloud. Why do you make this so hard?"

"Make what so hard?"

"I'm trying to protect you and you're just making it harder than what it is," Zack said angrily.

"If I hadn't done that then I wouldn't be myself anymore."

"Who cares, Cloud?" Zack yelled, which made Cloud flinch. "I want to keep you safe no matter what and you never listen to what I have to say!"

"Zack-"

"You need to think more about others around you! Do you even know how much this is affecting everyone else? No, I don't think you do," Zack said before Cloud could answer.

Cloud tried to say something but Zack stormed away from the blonde. When the vampire was gone, Cloud fell to the ground; his legs suddenly feeling heavier than what they were. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes but he brushed them away quickly, seeing Xenia trotting over to him.

"Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud looked up at the girl. "Come on," he said, "we need you to go see Vincent."

"Cloud?" Xenia asked again.

"Yeah?"

Xenia leaned up and pecked Cloud lightly on the cheek. "Don't be sad, Cloud. You shouldn't be sad."

Cloud smiled, "Thank you, Xenia. I'm sorry if I worried you. Now let's go," he said, taking the girl's hand and leading her down the hall.

**X-X-X-X**

"Looks like they're here," Vincent said as he saw a car coming towards them.

It was chilly with frost covering parts of the field. Everyone wore coats and Cloud held onto Xenia's hand, which was shaking slightly.

When the car stopped, a tall blonde man stepped out with a redhead right behind him.

He looked over at Vincent and smiled, "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Vincent."

Vincent nodded, "It sure has, Rufus."

Rufus looked over at Cloud. "So this is your newest turned member?"

"Yes," Vincent said, "Zack turned him when he was near death."

"My name is Cloud Strife," Cloud said, "it's very nice to meet you, Mister Rufus."

"Wow, such nice manners," the redhead said.

"You could use some of that, Reno," Rufus said. He looked over at Xenia, who moved closer to Cloud. "You must be Xenia then," he said.

Xenia cringed and moved behind Cloud. Cloud smiled and looked at Rufus. "Sorry, she usually isn't that shy around people."

"She can probably sense something's wrong," Rufus said leaning down to Xenia's height. "Don't worry, I promise we don't wish to hurt you. We'll have loads of fun over at our place."

Xenia just hid herself even more. "I don't wanna go," she said. "I wanna stay with Cloud."

Cloud crouched down next to Xenia and saw that the young girl was crying. He smiled at her warmly and put his hand on her head. "I wish I could go with you, but I can't, Xenia," he said. "But I promise to come and get you as soon as I can."

She sniffled and started wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Cloud said.

Xenia nodded and hugged Cloud before she walked over to Rufus, who took her hand in his. Rufus looked up, "I'll take good care of her for you."

"Please do," Vincent said.

"Come along then, little one," Rufus said as he helped Xenia into the car.

Reno got in the driver's side and started the car. They began to drive away when Xenia stuck out her head and waved back at everyone who waved back at her.

After a few moments, a few more vehicles came into view. Four motorcycles were riding into the pack's area.

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Stay behind me," he said with no emotion.

Cloud looked worried and did what Zack told him to do.

The motorcycles stopped and all four of their riders came up to the pack.

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all stared at them with stern looks. Sephiroth was the first to speak. "I'm glad to see you're all doing well," he said.

"Same for you," Vincent said.

"So where is young Xenia?" he asked.

"She's visiting a family member that was recently discovered. I believe it might have been Angeal's mother," Aerith said.

"That's a shame," Sephiroth said, "and I was hoping to meet her. Do you mind if we go inside?" he asked.

"Of course not," Vincent said leading the group back to the house.

All of the Jenova Pack members followed Vincent and Aerith as Zack shielded Cloud behind him. Sephiroth looked over at Zack and smiled as he looked directly into Cloud's eyes. Cloud gasped slightly as the man chuckled and looked away.

"That bastard thinks he can get to you," Zack grumbled.

"Zack, I'm-" Cloud began.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I thought about it and I realized that you were really worried about Xenia. You treat her like a little sister and you just want to protect her."

Cloud looked up at Zack and smiled. He leaned up and rapped his arms around his neck, pulling down into a kiss. They stood for a long time until they both broke away as their breath showed in the cold air.

"And I'm going to do the same for you, Cloud," Zack said. "I will protect you as my mate and as my lover."

Cloud blushed, "I hope you'll watch your own back as well," he said.

Zack laughed and nuzzled Cloud neck. "I plan to keep everyone here safe for the time they're here."

Cloud smiled, "Okay, then let's go before everyone gets worried."

Zack nodded and began to head inside as it suddenly began to snow. They both looked up and saw the small flakes hit the ground. Zack took his scarf off and wrapped it around Cloud.

"Don't want you to catch a cold," he said.

"Do vampires even get colds?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not so sure about that," Zack said kissing Cloud on the forehead, "but it's better safe than sorry I guess."

"I guess you're right," Cloud said kissing Zack on the cheek.

Zack smiled and took Cloud's hand, leading them back to the house where everyone was._ I'm going to protect him, _Zack thought, _and I won't let those guys do anything that will hurt him. Because if they do, I swear that the snow will be red with their blood this year._

**To Be Continued...**

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys but I finally found time to type this up and I hope the wait was worth it. So it's a little sad with a hint of humor in it too. Annnnnnnnnnd the entrace of Rufus for the first time, WOOT! And it last for all but a few seconds D: But don't you fan girls worry, Rufus will show up again soon. **

**So I also drew out** **the scene where Cloud said goodbye to Xenia. The link is at the bottom of the A/N. Hope you enjoy both the art and the chapter. Oh, and if you guys love ZackxCloud, then go vote for them. TerraxVen is winning right now by 2 and AxelxRoxas is tied with ZackxCloud with 4 (last time I checked) So vote because this story will be over soon and I'm gonna close the polls in a few weeks. Please vote! Thank you ^^**

**And here's the link I talked about before, well more like instructions since the thing won't let me put it up T_T**

**1. Go to my deviantart, which the link is on my homepage**

**2. Go to my gallery and the title is "Don't Worry..." It should be one of the first ones in there since I just resently updated the thing**

**3. Enjoy ^^**


	4. Awakening Through Blood

"So how long do you think Xenia will be gone?" Sephiroth asked. "She does still live here, does she not?"

Vincent nodded, "Yes, she will still live here, but she may go to live with her grandmother for awhile."

"What a shame."

"She will be missed by all of us I'm sure."

Aerith smiled, "Why don't we talk about you guys," she said.

"Why so eager to change the subject?" Kadaj growled.

"Hush, Kadaj," Sephiroth said. He looked at Aerith, "What is it you wanted to ask about us?"

Aerith seemed confused. "Oh, no, no, just talk about how you guys are doing. I know you've been through a lot lately."

"Only your type could say that so lightly," Yazoo mumbled.

Sephiroth gave him a warning look. "I'm sorry for my brothers; they aren't used to being out near other vampires. They haven't developed proper manners yet I suppose."

"Don't worry about that," Aerith smiled. "Now, are any of you thirsty?"

Kadaj looked over at Cloud and licked his lips. Zack immediately stepped in front of the blonde to block him from Kadaj's view.

"I'm quiet parched actually," Kadaj said.

"We'll get the drinks," Zack said, tugging Cloud out of the room.

They went down the hall and turned until they were in a small kitchen. Cloud sat on the counter as Zack searched around the kitchen for something for everyone to drink. He pulled out a large bag filled with red liquid.

"Hey, Zack," Cloud said.

"Hopefully this'll keep those guys from wanting to suck your blood instead," Zack said, pouring the liquid into cups.

"How can they even smell my blood?" Cloud asked. "I thought after I was turned, they wouldn't be able to smell blood from me."

"Well," Zack said, scratching his head, "it's rather complicated. You see, when someone is turned, we can still smell their blood. Normally it stays for a good few weeks before it disappears, but you had a strong scent of blood to begin with. That's why the Jenova Pack was so interested in you. After I turned you, it merely weakened the scent by maybe five percent, so that's why they want you blood still. We can bleed even though we're vampire."

"Wow," Cloud breathed, "that is kinda complicated. That's why those other vampires could smell me." Cloud shivered at the thought of the red vampires.

"Don't worry, Cloud, as long as you stick by me you'll be fine," Zack grinned. "Just try not to shed any of your blood or else they'll go nuts."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Well, it looks like the drinks are done. Here, take a few of these," Zack said, handing Cloud some of the cups.

Cloud sniffed the drink and looked up. "Blood?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe they'll stop starring at you once they drink a little," Zack said annoyed.

They left the kitchen and came back into the room. No one seemed to have moved at all since Cloud and Zack had left the room.

Aerith smiled as Zack handed her a drink. "Thank you, Zack," she said.

Cloud handed Vincent a drink and walked over to Sephiroth with Zack right behind him.

Cloud handed the vampire his drink and Sephiroth smiled, taking the glass from Cloud's hand. "Thank you," he said to the blonde.

Cloud just nodded slightly and turned to hand Kadaj his drink as Zack handed the drinks to Yazoo and Loz.

Kadaj took the cup and looked into Cloud's eyes. "Thanks," he said, grabbing Cloud's hand and bring it close to his face. Kadaj sniffed the scent given off by Cloud and smiled. "Did you mix in a little of your blood with my drink?" he asked, kissing Cloud's hand softly.

"No, he didn't," Zack growled, taking Cloud back behind him.

"What a shame that is," Kadaj said, "and I was hoping to get to know Cloud better."

"Don't count on it," Zack grumbled.

"Kadaj," Sephiroth glared at his brother, "leave the young boy alone. I'm sorry, Zack, I still can't seem to control my brother as well as I should." He turned to Cloud, "And I'm very sorry, Cloud, I hope he didn't scare you too much."

"Oh, no," Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth, "it's alright."

Sephiroth smiled, "I glad you understand, thank you."

Cloud blushed and Zack pulled the blonde over to the couch to sit down next to him. Zack pulled Cloud close so that Kadaj or the others wouldn't get any ideas. Kadaj chuckled under his breath and Zack growled lowly. Cloud looked up at Zack with worried eyes as his mate pulled him closer.

After hours of talking, Vincent stood up and looked at Sephiroth.

"It looks like it's getting late," Vincent said.

"Indeed it is," Sephiroth said, smiling. He stood up and walked over towards Vincent. He held out his hand, "It was good talking to you," he said as Sephiroth and Vincent shook hands. Sephiroth looked at Zack and Cloud. "It was good to see you both again as well. I do apologize again to you, Cloud."

Cloud just nodded, staying as close to Zack as possible.

"It was good to see you too, Aerith," Sephiroth said.

Aerith smiled, "Same for you," she said.

Sephiroth turned back to his brothers. "It's time for us to go," he said.

All three of them nodded and walked out the door as Sephiroth followed behind them. "I hope we can see each other again very soon," Sephiroth said as he left the room.

Once all four of them were gone, Vincent turned to Cloud and Zack. "We should wait a little longer until we pick up Xenia." He said.

"I'll let Rufus know about this," Aerith said, leaving the room.

"I'm coming with you, Aerith, I wish to talk to Rufus about something important," Vincent said, following Aerith out of the room.

Zack sighed, "Man, I hope those guys never come back again."

"They didn't seem to make any harmful moves while they were here," Cloud said.

"Are you serious?" Zack exclaimed. "I was wondering if Kadaj was going to charge over and attack you right in front of everyone. Not to mention, Sephiroth and his act he put on. Trying to sound sincere when in fact he wants you badly, I can tell by the way he starred at you the whole time."

Cloud blushed, "He was starring at me the whole time?"

Zack frowned, "Yeah, why, did you _enjoy _it?"

"What? No, no, I didn't enjoy it; it's just a little embarrassing, that's all."

"I would hope so," Zack said, taking Cloud's chin in his hand.

He leaned down and pressed his lips on the blonde as he pushed Cloud down on the couch. Zack was on top of him and he pinned Cloud's arms on both sides of him. Cloud moaned softly as Zack pushed down harder on the blonde's lips.

Zack pulled away and looked down at his mate. "You only belong with me, Cloud, you know that, right?"

Cloud nodded and smiled, "Why wouldn't I know that already? I love you, Zack."

Zack nuzzled his face into Cloud's neck and chuckled. "And I love you too, Cloud, and don't be a smart ass with me."

Cloud giggled, which made Zack blush lightly.

_Does he even realize how cute he is sometimes? _Zack thought.

"Hey, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Hmmm?" Zack mumbled.

"How long do vampires live for because I know we age, but do we ever come to a limit?"

"No, we live forever. We choose when to stop aging on the outside, but on the inside we grow older. We don't die that easily either," Zack grinned.

"Well, how old are you? In vampire years that is," Cloud said.

"I'm about one hundred and fifty. At least, that's what I think I am. I don't keep track sometimes."

"Wow, you're an old man basically," Cloud smiled.

"And you're only about twenty something, right? So that makes me one perverted old man who got lucky with some cute youngster."

Cloud laughed, "That's really weird, Zack."

Zack kissed Cloud on the forehead, "And so true too," he grinned. Zack stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to go see when we can go get Xenia," Zack smiled.

"I'll come with you then," Cloud said, standing up.

"No, just stay here and relax a little, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cloud nodded, smiling, "Alright."

Zack turned and shut the door behind him. Cloud got up from the couch and walked to the window. He smiled when he thought of Xenia coming back home.

"I wonder if she's having fun with those guys," Cloud mumbled.

Cloud looked out the window and saw that it was still snowing. Cloud watched the snow fall as he remembered his time when he spent Christmas with his family when he was still human.

The blonde sighed and turned to walk back to the couch to sit down and wait for Zack to come back with the news. Cloud didn't expect to suddenly feel someone watch him.

Before he had time to scream for help, a hand clasped around the blonde's mouth. Another arm wrapped around his waist, keeping Cloud from moving his arms. He kicked and tried to fight his kidnapper, but he felt their breath against his ear.

He heard a few words that the person spoke, and Cloud felt his body go numb and his eye lids begin to droop. He fell limp as he tried to look around, but everything was blurry so he couldn't see anything.

Cloud felt himself being picked up and swung over someone's shoulders. They opened the window and jumped out, landing softly on the ground. The person walked over to something and slung Cloud's body over it.

He heard an engine as the person strapped the blonde onto the vehicle. Cloud tried to get away but he was just too weak.

Cloud heard the person laugh at his efforts. "This was just too easy," the person said harshly. "Don't try to get away; you won't be able to move for awhile anyways," the person laughed as he started the engine, riding off with Cloud right behind him.

_Zack, _Cloud thought, _Zack, please, help me. _

**X-X-X-X**

"VINCENT!" Zack yelled. "Vincent, come here, DAMNIT!"

"What is it, Zack?" Vincent said, rushing in with Aerith right behind him.

"He's gone," Zack said, "Cloud's gone."

Aerith's eyes widened, "But how is that possible, who would've taken Cloud?"

"Damn," Vincent mumbled.

"Vincent," Aerith looked up at the man both confused and concerned.

"They probably tricked us to make us think they left when they were actually staying here and waiting for the right moment to kidnap Cloud," Vincent said.

"You mean the Jenova Pack went through all that trouble for one newborn vampire?" Aerith asked.

"Vincent," Zack said, "where do you think they are right now?"

"They should be at their area by now. Cloud's scent is still really strong so it'll be easy to track him down," Vincent said.

"Then, I'll go ahead," Zack said.

"But Zack," Aerith began.

"I'm faster than you two, Aerith," Zack said. "I can get there sooner if I go alone now."

Aerith looked concerned but Vincent put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be right behind Zack, Aerith," he said. "We will be there as soon as possible. Until then, try to save Cloud without getting killed."

Zack smiled, nodding, "Will do, Vincent." He said, turning around, jumping out the window, landing softly on the ground just as the Jenova Pack member had done just moments ago. He caught Cloud's scent and took off running in a fast pace.

_I'm coming, Cloud, just hang on tight until I get there. _

**X-X-X-X**

Cloud woke up from his daze after what seemed like forever. He looked around and tried to stand up, only to find that he was chained to one of the trees behind him. Cloud gasped when he noticed that this place was where he first met the Jenova Pack and Zack.

Panic began to rise as he tugged at his chains. The blonde then looked down and noticed that someone had changed his clothes. He wore a long white nightgown that covered his whole small body.

"I'm glad you can finally see again," someone said, which made Cloud squeak in surprise.

Cloud turned and saw Kadaj standing behind him.

Kadaj laughed, "You look terrified right now. Don't worry about it, Seph told not to lay a hand on you or I'll die tonight. You must be really special for him to say that to his own _brother._"

Cloud stared at the vampire, keeping himself ready for anything. "What is it that you want with me?" the blonde asked.

"So you can speak," Kadaj snorted. "And sorry, I can't tell you that, but I bet you want to know who changed you, am I right?"

Cloud blushed and looked down.

"It was Sephiroth who did. He didn't trust the rest of us so he did it himself, and might I say, you have quiet a small body," Kadaj smiled.

Cloud blushed even harder.

"But you know what, I think that's really cute," Kadaj winked when Cloud looked up.

"You're disgusting," Cloud mumbled.

"What was that, Blondie? I didn't quiet catch what you just said to me. You wanna speak up a bit?"

Cloud fell silent.

"That's what I thought," Kadaj said, walking over to Cloud, leaning over him.

Cloud gasped when the vampire was close enough to breath on the blonde's neck. "I, I thought you weren't allowed to lay a hand on me," Cloud said.

Kadaj chuckled, "Seph told me I wasn't allowed to lay a _hand _on you; he never told me I couldn't lay my fangs on you. Besides, he'll understand," Kadaj said, licking the skin on Cloud's neck, which made the blonde shiver, "you're just so tempting to take advantage of in this state."

Cloud backed up against the tree, trying to fight against Kadaj, who began to walk closer to the helpless blonde.

Kadaj boxed Cloud in with his arms and leaned down into Cloud's neck again. He was about to pierce the blonde's soft skin when Kadaj felt someone tug him away from Cloud. He looked back and saw Sephiroth, glaring at him with scornful eyes.

"Mother has told me he will not be scarred in anyway possible before he sees her," Sephiroth said, throwing Kadaj to the side. Sephiroth leaned down in front of Cloud and smiled. "I hope he didn't scare you too much, Cloud."

"Don't put on that act," Cloud growled. "I know that you don't care about me at all."

"On the contrary, I do care about you. Mother wishes to meet you so I must give you to her unharmed."

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth laid a cold gloved hand on the blonde's cheek, smiling viciously. Kadaj stood and walked to his brother. "What will we do if the others come here?" he asked.

"Yazoo and Loz are watching the entrance, so we should be fine," Sephiroth said, staring into Cloud's blue eyes.

"Be careful there, Seph, Mother did say she wanted to see Blondie before you claimed him as your pet," Kadaj snorted.

"What?" Cloud exclaimed. "I am _not _becoming anyone's' pet!"

"You may think otherwise after this is all over," Sephiroth said, unchaining Cloud from the tree. He leaned down and took Cloud's arm, pulling him up next to him. Cloud slumped against the vampire but Sephiroth didn't move. "Come on," he said, tugging Cloud behind him.

Cloud tried desperately to free his arm from Sephiroth's grasp, but the vampire only tightened it.

"If Mother didn't tell me to watch you, then you'd be in more trouble than you are now. The safest place for you right now is right here with me," Sephiroth said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel all that safe with you," Cloud said.

"You've formed quiet a mouth since we last met." Sephiroth tightened his hand, which made Cloud wince a bit. "But don't worry, you'll know your place soon enough."

Cloud just growled, which made Sephiroth chuckle.

Once they made it to a certain area in the forest, Sephiroth pulled Cloud to a familiar tree. Cloud looked and remembered that this was the place where he-

"Mother," Sephiroth said, "I have brought him to you."

The tree opened up to reveal the same creature that Sephiroth and the others had called "Mother". She had the same red eyes as she starred into nothing but the far distance. Cloud shivered as he saw one of her arms move towards them.

_I see, good work, my dear son. _

"What is-" Cloud began.

"Mother cannot talk so she must speak to us through the mind," Sephiroth said.

_What is your name, boy? _Mother asked Cloud.

"Cl-Cloud, Cloud Strife," Cloud said, trembling in Sephiroth's grip.

_Cloud, my name is Jenova. I am the leader of this pack, but sadly I can't lead them the way I wish so I must rely on my son, who is right next to you, _Jenova said.

"Mother, shall I bring him closer to you?" Sephiroth asked.

_Yes, bring him to me so I can get a better look at him. _

Sephiroth nodded, pulling Cloud until he was right in front of Jenova. Cloud flinched as the hand in front of him came down and rested on his blonde hair.

_You were once human, correct?_

"How did you know?" Cloud breathed.

_I can smell your blood. Your human scent is a strong one; one that I've been looking for, for a long time. Yes, you are perfect. _

"Perfect for what?" Cloud asked, shivering at Jenova's touch.

_You hold the perfect blood for me to take to regain my body back. To regain my life back so I can inflict punishment to the ones who did this to me. Now, if you would give me your blood, then everything will begin just as planned. _

"Wha-no, no, I won't do it," Cloud said, baking away from Jenova. "I'm not going to give you my blood. I don't know who you were before, but I can tell that whoever you were you weren't good. I won't let you regain your body back."

_Is that so, then you leave me with no choice. Sephiroth, bring this newborn to me once more. _

"Yes, Mother," Sephiroth said as he grabbed Cloud by the arms. He handed the squirming blonde to Jenova's outstretched arms.

Once Cloud was in Jenova's arms, he looked up into the red eyes of the female vampire. That was when he saw Jenova move for the first time. She bent down and opened her mouth until her fangs met Cloud's neck.

Cloud let out a blood curdling scream as Jenova's fangs sunk deeper and deeper into Cloud's soft skin. Cloud felt his limbs going limp as he looked and saw to his surprise something he would never forget.

He saw Jenova's true face.

She was beautiful and had the same red eyes. Her long white hair fell down over her shoulders and brushed against Cloud's face. Once she released Cloud, she let the blonde fall limp into her arms.

Jenova looked over at Sephiroth, who bowed before her.

"Mother," he said, "I'm glad to see you back again."

"I am not whole yet," she said grimly. "I must consume his heart so I can be whole once more. He may not have a human heart but his heart is still like a humans. He bleeds and his blood smells of that of a strong human." Jenova laid Cloud down on the hard ground as he panted for air. She brushed the blonde's hair from his eyes, smiling. "I'm glad that I was finally able to find you."

Cloud gasped as he felt Jenova's hand tightened around his chest. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he starred at the moonlight that shinned down on him.

There was a loud noise like a crash and Jenova looked up to see someone standing before her with a gun in her face. Jenova had a smile play on her lips as she spoke. "I was wondering when you would come for him," she said.

The gun clicked and the person pushed the machine closer to Jenova. Cloud tried to look up but he couldn't see who it was that was holding the gun.

"Why do you all constantly try to rid me of this world?" Jenova asked. "I've done nothing wrong against you."

"You've much worse than something wrong against certain families," the person said. "You've completely disgraced the name to us vampires, Jenova. You killed ones that we looked up to; the ones that helped create us. The punishment for your crimes is far worse than death."

"What could be worse than one's own death?" Jenova asked.

"Erasing someone's existence completely, which is what I plan to do," the person said, placing his finger on the trigger.

Jenova let out a loud laugh, which made Cloud shiver. "You really think you can kill me with something like that? You're too confident for your own good. Vampires can't be killed by such a silly toy such as a human gun."

"That would be true, if this was a human gun," he said.

Jenova hissed loudly, backing away from the man, letting go of Cloud's limp body. "How, how did you get your hands on something as that? Those weapons were supposed to be wiped out completely!"

"I found it just lying around," the man smirked.

"Get away from me!" Jenova screeched. "Get that holy gun away from me! You shouldn't even be able to hold such an object; it should burn your hand off if a vampire hunter has already touched it!"

"It was from a friend who gave it to me, so it won't burn me."

"Lies, all lies! No vampire could befriend one of those people," Jenova snarled.

"Believe it or not, Jenova," the man said, stepping over Cloud. His black coat brushed against Cloud's cold skin as the man came closer to Jenova. "Even if you don't believe my words, you will still perish."

"Not if you want to kill that boy as well as me," Jenova said, pointing at Cloud. "I hold his blood inside me. Kill me and he'll die as well."

The man looked over at Cloud, who was still lying limply on the cold ground. H swallowed hard and turned back to Jenova. "I won't let him die," he said, pointing the gun at Jenova. "I'll keep him safe and I won't let him die. An innocent life doesn't need to be taken if it doesn't have to."

"Foolish words," Jenova spat. "I should expect that coming from the likes of you."

The man smiled, "That's true, but I promised my pack I would take you down. The Dissidia Pack will not stand with you ever again, Jenova."

There was o loud explosion from the gun and it was followed by a scream from Jenova. She yelled something to the man but became silent after a few moments. She fell to the ground and blood began to pour out of her bullet wound in the head. The man quickly ran over to her. He bent down and pressed his fangs on her neck, sucking out some of the blood that she still held in her body.

Once he was done, he walked over to Cloud and kneeled down next to him. The man took Cloud in his arms and looked into the blonde's blue eyes. Cloud looked up and saw the man's face.

He was beautiful.

He had long silver hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. He had soft light brown almost golden eyes as he starred at Cloud.

Slowly the man bent down so he was closer to Cloud. He soon pressed his lips on the blonde's as Cloud felt something inside him burn. Cloud tasted blood, but it wasn't one that he knew; it was this man's blood that Cloud was tasting at that moment.

"Just relax and I'll transfer enough of my blood to keep you alive," the man said. "I'll take you to Jenova so you can regain your own blood. Once you do that, you should be fine." He leaned down again and pressed his lips on Cloud's.

Cloud was still too weak to argue with the kiss. Instead, he accepted the blood that was being given to him. Once the man was done, he pulled away from Cloud and carried the blonde over to Jenova.

He placed Cloud down next to her. "Drink the rest of the blood within her. All of her original blood is gone so you won't be affected at all."

Cloud nodded slightly and pressed his fangs against Jenova's neck. He sucked all of the blood that was left inside her. Cloud felt his original blood return to him slowly. He let go when he felt that Jenova's body was dried.

"MOTHER!" Cloud and the man heard Sephiroth yell. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he yelled charging towards Cloud.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut but the man blocked Sephiroth's attack.

"The Dissidia Pack is nothing but worthless," Sephiroth spat.

"And you are nothing but cold blooded murders," the man argued back.

Sephiroth growled as he pushed the man aside and grabbed Cloud by the neck. Cloud gasped as Sephiroth pulled him off his feet. "I'll kill you right here right now," Sephiroth said, tightening his grip on Cloud's neck.

Cloud scratched at Sephiroth's hand until he felt the vampire's nails dig into his skin. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes again.

Sephiroth was grabbed from his back and thrown away from Cloud. The blonde was begging to fall but he was caught by strong arms. He looked up and felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Zack!" Cloud said, hugging the vampire tightly.

Zack sighed and snuggled his blonde mate. "I thought I was about to lose you," Zack whispered. "Are you alright?"

Cloud didn't say anything. He just buried his face deeper into Zack's chest. He took everything in; Zack's scent, his strong arms, his soft skin, the warm touch, everything.

"I understand, you were scarred," Zack said. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Hey," the man said next to Zack. "Sorry to break the precious moment but you should get him out of here."

Sephiroth began to stand again with a deep glare on him. "I'll kill all of you for Mother," he said.

Zack nodded, "I'll come back to help you when I get Cloud to safety." Zack began to leave but stopped and turned around, starring at the man.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Thank you," he said, taking off with Cloud in his arms.

The man just chuckled and stood in front of Sephiroth, holding out his gun to face the vampire.

**X-X-X-X**

"Zack!" Aerith yelled as her and Vincent came into view.

Zack came over to the two and look relieved. "Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry about that," Vincent said. He looked at Cloud. "It seems he's okay. Is he hurt at all?"

"Not as much as I can see," Zack said. "Cloud's just shaken by what happened."

Aerith looked thankful, "I'm glad he's alright. Cloud, can you hear me?"

Cloud didn't respond.

"Oh," Zack said. "There's that Dissidia member back there. I need to go help him."

"A Dissidia member is here?" Vincent asked.

Zack nodded, "He saved Cloud and now he's going against Sephiroth alone. I need to help him. Aerith, could you take Cloud back with you?"

"No!" Cloud sobbed.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Don't go, Zack. Don't leave me again," Cloud sobbed.

Vincent looked at Zack. "Stay here with Cloud, Zack. Aerith and I will help the Dissidia member."

Zack smiled, nodding, "Okay, thank you, Vincent."

When Vincent and Aerith were both gone, Zack sat down with Cloud in his lap. He rocked the blonde back and forth and he stroked his hair. Cloud dug himself into Zack not wanting to let go of him.

"Cloud," Zack said softly, "Cloud, look at me."

Cloud looked up into Zack's eyes.

"What did you see back there?" Zack asked.

Cloud only whispered it softly, "Jenova," he said.

Zack's eyes widened and he pulled Cloud closer. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left you alone back at the house. This is my entire fault that you were almost killed. I knew Jenova wanted you for something but I didn't think what she wanted was your _blood._"

Cloud continued to cry as Zack held onto him closely. "I love you," Cloud sobbed.

"I love you too, Cloud," Zack said.

Hours seemed to pass until Cloud calmed down. He looked up at Zack and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after a few moments.

"What was that for?" Zack asked.

"I thought we both needed that," Cloud said.

"Cloud," Zack began.

"Zack, Cloud!" Aerith yelled at the two.

They looked up and saw Vincent and the man behind her. They all looked fine and Zack and Cloud sighed in relief. The three came over to the other two.

Zack stood and walked over to the man. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much for saving Cloud when I couldn't."

The man smiled, "It was my pleasure," he said, looking at Cloud. "I assume you're alright now."

Clouds stood up next to Zack and nodded, "Yes, thank you very much, um."

"My name is Firion. Firion of the Dissidia Pack," Firion said.

"Thank you, Firion," Cloud said.

"I'm guessing Vincent has already asked you thousands of questions then?" Zack asked.

Firion laughed, "You could say that. Well, I must be off to my pack. They're all probably worried about me right now."

Firion began to walk away until Zack said something. "Hey, Firion," he said.

"Yes?" Firion asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you did to protect Cloud, but I'm not too happy about the way you saved him."

Firion looked confused. "Do you mean the kiss?" he asked.

"Yes," Zack said, pulling Cloud closer to him by the waist. "As you could probably tell, he's my mate."

Firion smiled, "So it was you who I tasted in his blood. You're quiet lucky, Zack, he's quiet a catch."

Cloud blushed.

"I know but you better not get any ideas," Zack grinned.

Firion smiled, "I wouldn't think of it," he said. "Now, I must get going. I hope to see you all again very soon."

They all waved goodbye as Firion left. Zack looked over at Vincent. "You will explain things to me, right?"

"Yes," Vincent nodded, "as long as you explain things to me too."

Cloud looked up at Zack with fearful eyes. Zack turned to his mate and kissed the blonde's forehead, "its okay, Cloud. I won't say anything you don't want me to."

"Let's head back, huh?" Aerith smiled.

"Yes, let's go," Zack said, picking up Cloud into his arms.

"Zack," Cloud blushed.

"Just let me carry you, okay?" Zack said. "I want to know that you're still here alive with me."

Cloud starred at his mate for a few moments until he nodded, "Okay."

Zack smiled and carried Cloud back to the safe haven of their home. Cloud looked back at the Jenova Pack's area and shivered when he remembered Jenova's face and her words.

He knew that after that, nothing would ever be the same. Cloud knew that he was going to be hunted by the Jenova Pack as long as he breathed. Because Cloud knew deep inside him, Jenova had not died yet.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Phew, it is finally done. Lol can anyone say "BITCH CAN'T UPDATE!" XD Well I hope it was worth the wait and now you'll see the end IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUH

So we know have a new pack and who knows, maybe they'll show up in "Lusting Love" ^/^

Zack: Hey, why don't you ever update us that often?

Me: Well...good question XD

Cloud: That doesn't sound good, and why am I always the damsel in disstress?

Me: But Cloud you're not a girl.

Cloud: Whatever! Just answer the question

Zack: Because the fans like it

Cloud: ZACK?

Me: That's actually true ^^

**Zack: Hey but what about another story for us since we're ending this one soon :D**

**Me: Maybe... T.T**

**Cloud: Cliffhanger much**

**Me: Exactly XD**


	5. Dearly Departed

"Cloud!" Xenia laughed as she jumped into Cloud.

The blonde fell back, smiling at the young girl. "It's good to see you again, Xenia," Cloud said.

"I missed you the most, Cloud," Xenia smiled. "Did you miss me the most?"

Zack laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "Silly, you were the only one gone."

Xenia giggled, "I know that, Zack. Did you miss me?"

"Are you kidding, I didn't miss you one bit," Zack said.

"Oh really?" Xenia smirked.

Zack nodded, "Yep, it's the truth."

Suddenly Xenia jumped on top of Zack and began to tickle the man. Zack began to laugh as hard as he could as Xenia smiled. "Tell me you missed me," she laughed.

"Ok, ok," Zack gasped, laughing harder when he pinched Xenia cheeks to make her laugh, which it did.

"So, did you have a good time with Rufus?" Aerith asked.

Xenia nodded, "Uh huh, Ruru was a ton of fun."

"Ruru, I'll have to remember that name," Zack laughed.

Cloud smiled and helped Zack from the ground. "I'm glad you were happy there, Xenia."

"Yeah, but I'm happier here. With Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and Vincent," Xenia giggled.

"Come on, Xenia," Aerith said. "Let's get you inside and into some new clothes."

"Okay," the girl smiled.

Once the two left, Zack looked down at Cloud worriedly. It had been a few days since the attack and after everything, Cloud was really shaken. Zack was glad the blonde couldn't sleep or else h would wake up screaming from nightmares.

"Cloud," Zack said, "are you feeling okay?"

Cloud smiled, "I'm alright now, Zack. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

Zack chuckled.

"What is it, what's so funny?"

"You, Cloud," Zack said. "You're just a bad liar."

Cloud looked down and mumbled, "Who said I was lying?"

"If you're still scarred about what happen then just say so," Zack sighed. "I told you before that I'm here to protect you. You can drag me into anything any type of danger and I'll be there to keep you safe, Cloud."

Cloud blushed, "I know you would. You care about me too much, Zack."

"No way, how could I care about you too much?"

"I'm just worried that those red vampires or the Jenova Pack are going to hurt you guys. I don't want to see any of the people I love to get hurt ever again."

"Again?" Zack asked confused.

"The family I had before all of this happened," Cloud said.

"You never did talk about your family life before I turned you. You mind talking about it now?" Zack asked.

"My mom had me at a young age and my dad," Cloud paused. "I never really knew him. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me. I was really small going up and I was really sick too. Everyday was a struggle to survive and my mom had a hard time affording my medicine. I eventually became better and my mom passed away when I was about fifteen. Once she died, I lived with the other villagers and soon began to travel. She gave me this as a token to remember her by," Cloud said pulling out a small blue pendent, hanging off a silver chain.

Zack had seen Cloud wear the charm everyday but never knew what it represented to the blonde. Zack played with the pendent for a few seconds until Cloud continued.

"Through my travels I met a lot of people. Some were truly nice and gentle, but then there were some who just tried to use me. I didn't feel safe and I was disgusted with myself. I came to a small village that I stayed at for awhile and took care of the children. After that, I met you and the others," Cloud said.

Zack frowned at the thought of anyone trying to use Cloud for their own amusement. _His _Cloud, who he loved and cherished as long as he was on this planet, he looked at the blonde and rubbed his face, "You've gone through so much. I had no idea. Does it hurt at all?"

"Not really," Cloud said, holding back tears.

"If you must, you can cry. Just go ahead and let everything out if you need to," Zack said, pulling Cloud closer to him.

Cloud suddenly felt cold tears run down his pale cheeks and onto Zack's chest. The blonde sniffed as he sobbed out everything that he held in. Minutes passed and Cloud pulled up from Zack.

"Feel any better?" Zack asked, wiping a few stray tears away.

Cloud nodded, "I'm so weak when I'm in front of you. I never cried this much when I was all alone."

"It was because you didn't have anyone to tell you how much you mean to them," Zack said, kissing Cloud's tearful eyes. "You have all of us now so you won't ever be alone again, I promise."

Cloud smiled and hugged Zack tightly. "Thank you, Zack. I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you."

"I should be the one to say that to you."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked as he lifted his head off.

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know what love truly was. I know that sounds corny but it's just the way I feel."

Cloud giggled, "It's not corny, Zack. I get what you're telling me. Maybe, maybe we were meant to meet each other."

Zack laughed, "Now that's corny, Cloud."

"So what?" Cloud huffed. "It's not like you're the same way."

Zack leaned down and kissed Cloud on the lips. "True," he said, "and that's why you're the only one for me."

He leaned down again and kissed his mate's lips gently as if he was a child who could break so easily. Cloud moved up and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to deepen their kiss. Zack pulled the blonde closer by the waist not wanting to ever let him go. Not ever wanting him to be hurt like he had in the past.

**X-X-X-X**

**Years Later**

"Hey, come on, Zack, give that back," Xenia huffed.

Zack laughed at the girl, "You have to jump for it, Xenia."

"You're a jerk."

"And what does that make you, an angry teen?"

"I'm older than Cloud is," Xenia sighed. "I'm eighteen in human years so why do you have to act like that?"

"True but I'm still older than you are," Zack smiled.

"By what, about fifty years or so; that doesn't count, Zack."

"Well I think it does," Zack grinned. "What do you think, Cloud?"

The blonde looked up at the two other vampires. "I think you should give that paper back to Xenia before she-"

But it was too late.

Xenia kicked Zack in the back of the legs and the vampire fell to the ground. He laid there as Xenia snatched the paper from his hands.

"Fighting dirty, are we?" Zack asked.

"I'm fighting the way Vincent taught me," Xenia said.

"Go figure," Zack smiled, standing up. "Oh, which reminds me," Zack said. "Cloud, are you ready for your training today?"

Cloud smiled as he got up and walked over to Zack. "Sure, let's go."

"Can I watch?" Xenia asked.

"Do what you want," Zack shrugged.

"I have a feeling you don't like me that much anymore, Zack," Xenia said.

"I could say the same thing."

"You two never stop, do you?" Cloud said.

"Do you still like Cloud the best, Xenia?" Zack asked. "Just like you always ran to him first and hung around him a lot too."

"Well yeah, Cloud was always my favorite, but I love everyone else just as much," Xenia smiled.

"So you _do _love me," Zack gasped.

Xenia shrugged, "And you love me too, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"I love Cloud the best," Zack said, hugging the blonde close to him.

Xenia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Aww," Zack said, "are you sad, Xenia?" Zack leaned over and hugged Xenia tightly. He bent down and kissed her hard on the cheek.

"Eww, Zack," Xenia exclaimed, "get off, you idiot," she began to laugh.

Cloud laughed and Zack smirked. "Did you want some too, Cloud?"

Before Cloud could say anything, Zack tackled the blonde to the ground and began kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Come on you two love birds," Xenia said. "You need to get Cloud's training in, Zack, or else I'll leave him in the dust."

"No way," Zack said, getting off the ground, pulling Cloud up. "With my training, Cloud will be a thousand times stronger than you are."

"Huh, no pressure, Cloud," Xenia said.

Cloud blushed, "Yeah, none at all."

"Besides, it seems you're skipping on your lessons, Xenia. What's that all about?" Zack asked.

"I've been visiting the Kingdom Pack and their family," Xenia said. "I promised to watch over their son when I could. He's almost ten," she smiled.

"Aww, Xenia's a big sis now," Zack teased. "It's a good thing they like you a lot. We've been growing quiet a bit since you've been here, Xenia. Maybe everyone just likes you, or maybe it's something else. Who really know for sure, right? So, are you ready, Cloud?"  
Cloud nodded, "Sure."

"Then let's get started," Zack said, walking out into the open area.

Xenia sat on a rock and crossed her legs, watching in excitement. "Kick his ass, Cloud!"

"Just ignore her, Cloud," Zack smirked. "Now get ready, okay?"

"Alright," Cloud said as he tensed for an attack.

Zack quickly charged at the blonde with his nails outstretched. Cloud successfully blocked the attack and moved away from Zack, who continued to follow in pursuit. The blonde back stepped as the other vampire repeatedly swiped at him.

As soon as Cloud saw an opening, he went straight for Zack. The vampire moved away and appeared in front of Cloud, who was completely defenseless. Zack grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned him to the ground in a split second.

"You're improving," Zack grinned.

"Yeah but I still end up like this every time we practice," Cloud said.

"What, you don't like this?" Zack smirked, which made Cloud blush. "It's getting harder and harder to pin you down."

Cloud smiled. He remembered the first time that Zack had tried to train the blonde. They were in the same area and Zack grunted when it came time to begin training.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Cloud nodded, "I want to learn to defend myself so I can help you in fights."

Zack sighed, "Okay then, first I have to show you how to stand for a fight. You need to crouch down like you're about to spring at me."

Cloud did as he was told and got into the position. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now, when you see your enemy move, you move with them. Circle when they circle. Mirror your enemy's moves. That's a key thing to surviving."

Cloud nodded and began to circle with Zack. "What happens after that?"

"You'll come to a point where you know your enemy is going to make their move. Make it before they do and keep on your attack after the first one. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Cloud smiled.

"Then let's try it for real, okay?" Zack asked.

"Okay."

They began to circle each other and Cloud stayed crouched to the ground, eyeing Zack's every move. Suddenly, Zack sprang at Cloud too fast for the blonde to even notice. In a second, Cloud was pinned on the ground with Zack on top of him.

Zack cringed as he looked down at Cloud. "Sorry," Zack breathed.

"Why are you apologizing?" Cloud asked.

"I got in the moment. I saw you as an enemy not as my love. I lost control for a second, I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Doing that is preparing me for the real thing. Thank you, Zack." Cloud smiled.

Zack smiled and kissed Cloud on the lips. "You such an idiot, you know that?"

"Oh thanks," Cloud laughed.

**X-X-X-X**

"Hey, earth to Cloud, you there?" Zack asked pulling Cloud back from his memories.

Cloud blinked and starred at Zack. "Are we going to practice some more?" he asked.

Zack was about to say something until Xenia darted right by him. "Xenia, what are you?" Zack began.

There was suddenly a scream and Xenia drug out a cloaked being. It was wearing red and Cloud froze under Zack. Zack growled and crouched over the blonde.

"Xenia," Zack said, "get away from that thing."

Xenia looked up, lifting the red vampire off the ground. "He was about to attack you so I went after him first. I suspect there are more of you around here?" Xenia asked the vampire.

_You little witch, _the vampire said. _How dare you act towards us in such a way!_

Xenia looked a little surprise when it spook to her in her mind. "What the hell are you?" she breathed.

_I don't have to explain things to you. My leader is already here to destroy you. _

About twenty more red vampires appeared in front of all three of the other vampires. One stepped forward and pointed at Xenia.

_I suggest you let my pack member go before we have to take your life along with him, _the leader said.

"I'd like to see you try," Xenia growled.

"Xenia," Zack warned but it was too late.

The leader jumped in front of Xenia and pulled out a blade from his pocket. He pierced it through Xenia's flesh, which made he gasp. She let go of the red vampire and fell to her knees. She looked up with confused eyes and saw what the leader had in his hand.

"A hunter's blade?" she gasped. "How do you have such a thing with you?" she looked up at the leader.

He didn't say anything. The leader was about to put the knife through Xenia's head until Zack grabbed the back of his arms. Cloud came up behind the vampire girl and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked Xenia panicked.

"I," Xenia began before she stated to puke out blood. She shook and swayed back and forth.

"Get her out of here, Cloud," Zack grunted, holding the leader back.

Cloud was about to grab onto the girl until she jolted forward and stole the knife from the leader. She quickly pierced him with it in the heart.

"Die in hell," Xenia grumbled.

Zack dropped the vampire and looked up at the girl in shock. "Xenia, what are you doing?"

"I know these guys," she said. "They were, they were the ones who killed my parents. I'll kill all of them!"

Before Cloud or Zack could say anything, Xenia sprang at the red vampires. Tearing off head after head; she bit down on some of the other vampires, and stabbed a few with the knife.

Zack and Cloud joined and killed off some more of the red vampires. Cloud twisted on of their neck's but was caught by one from behind.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled grabbing the red vampire and pulled his head off. Zack came over to Cloud. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cloud nodded, "I'm fine, but what about Xenia?"

Zack looked over at the girl and saw that she had a red vampire pinned on the ground with the blade next to his throat. She looked up and waved for Cloud and Zack to come over to her.

"Tell me what you want here with us," Xenia said.

"Xenia, what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Zack," she huffed. "I may want to kill them, but I also want to know why they attacked us in the first place."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Tell us, who are all of you working for. Is it Jenova?"

The red vampire growled in response.

"Jenova?" Xenia asked. "But I thought you said that-"

_Our master is not that woman_, the vampire said.

"But you said that your master was _her, _weren't you talking about Jenova?" Cloud asked as bit shaken.

_The master is no female, especially Jenova. My master is much stronger than her. _

"Who _is _your master then?" Zack asked.

_I will never tell the likes of you. Even if you forced me, I would never be able to tell you. _

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked.

_My master does not wish for people to know his name. He has made us to burst into the hellish inferno when we even try to say his name. _

"Nice master you have there," Xenia grumbled.

_You know nothing of the master, you witch. He was once interested in the likes of you but he told us to kill whoever we had to, to get to what he truly wants now. _

"And what would that be?" Xenia asked.

The vampire looked up and met Cloud's eyes. _Him, _he said, _the master desires the blonde. _

Zack snarled and moved closer to Cloud, who starred wide eyed in fear at the red vampire. "What does that master of yours want with Cloud?" Zack growled.

_He's interested in him because of Jenova. If this vampire could almost reborn Jenova, then what else is he capable of? My brethren and I were sent to collect the blonde and bring him back to our master. _

"Well, you can tell your master that he'll never get to Cloud," Zack snarled.

_It won't matter; he'll kill anyone that stands in his way to achieve his goal. Killing is his joy, and he'll wipe out everything until he gets Cloud. _

Cloud shook. _Everyone, _Cloud thought, _he'll kill everyone? He's going to hurt all of my family and friends? I can't I can't just-_

"He'll find out that we aren't so easy to take down," Xenia smirked.

"What?" Cloud blinked.

"Yeah, he's in for one hell of a surprise when he goes against us. Especially Xenia here who would rip him apart if he pissed her off enough," Zack laughed.

"Thanks a ton, Zack," Xenia rolled her eyes.

_If you want to go against him then your fates are sealed. You will all die, long live master C-_ Suddenly the red vampire burst into flames. Xenia jumped back in time before the flames could hit her at all. The vampire screamed as the flames over took his whole body until nothing was left of him.

"Shit," Zack breathed.

"I know," Xenia said. "This guy seems to mean business with his members. I wonder who he is; all we know is that his name starts with a 'C'."

"Don't worry, I think we can handle it, right, Cloud?" Zack said, nudging the blonde who was still completely still. "Cloud," Zack said again, "are you alright?"

Cloud felt tears run down his face as he looked at the people he loved. "I'm, I just can't-I'm sorry," he said before he dashed off towards the woods.

"Cloud, wait!" Zack yelled after his mate. He looked back at Xenia. "Are you strong enough to go tell Vincent what's happened?"

Xenia smiled, pulling up her shirt to show her wound. "It's almost healed completely. Go and get Cloud before something bad happens to him. I'll tell Vincent everything."

"Okay," Zack nodded, "thanks, Xenia." The vampire turned and dashed off towards the blonde, leaving the vampire girl behind.

Xenia looked as Zack left her. She looked down at the knife in her hand and smirked. "A man who controls an army of strange vampires who call themselves the red vampires, huh? This could get interesting as time progresses," she mumbled to herself as she ran back to Vincent's home.

**X-X-X-X**

Cloud ran through the forest as fast as he could. _I'm putting them all in danger. They'll die because of my existence, _Cloud thought as he continued sobbing.

"Cloud!" he heard Zack yell for him.

_I'm sorry, Zack, I can't stay here. _Cloud rounded the corner and ran up a tree. He sat on a branch and crouched down, pulling his knees close to him, chest heaving, he sighed.

Zack walked up to the tree in which Cloud tried to hide himself in. He sighed and looked up. "Cloud," he whispered, knowing his mate would hear him. "Cloud, please come down."

Cloud froze, "Don't come near me, Zack."

Zack winced, "Why do you not want me near you. Is it what that vampire said? You don't need to worry," he said as he jumped up the tree. He stood on a branch right next to Cloud's. Zack looked the blonde in the face. "I'll protect you from that guy."

Cloud felt tears running down his face as he looked away from Zack. "It's just that I, I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

Zack cupped Cloud's face to make his blue eyes look into his. "I thought you'd have more faith in me than that," Zack smiled.

"Zack, I'm," the blonde began but Zack leaned forward and pressed his lips on his. Zack put his hands on Cloud's waist as the blonde tangled his hands in the vampire's hair.

Zack crawled closer to his mate as they deepened their kiss. He pulled away to see Cloud blushing slightly. He smiled and nipped at his neck, which made Cloud moan softly.

"Bite me, Zack," Cloud said.

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"Bite me, please. I want to feel you, I want to know you're still here with me," Cloud pleaded.

Zack sighed and leaned closer to the blonde's neck. He licked the bare skin as he sank his fangs into Cloud's neck. The vampire felt the surge of his mate's blood flow through his entire body. The blood was sweet like a humans and it tasted exactly like Cloud. Pure and untainted.

Cloud moaned as Zack continued to suck out Cloud's blood. Once he was done, he pulled away from the blonde and held him close. "Cloud," Zack breathed, "I love you so much. Promise you'll never leave my side."

Cloud choked back more tears as he laid his head on Zack's shoulder. "I promise I won't go anywhere without you with me. I can't leave your side, Zack. I love you."

"Thank you, it's just that," Zack paused. "I adore you so damn much. I can't even think about ever losing you to someone or something."

"I know, I feel the same way," Cloud sighed heavily.

There was a snap and Zack tensed at the noise. He took Cloud in his arms and jumped down the tree. Cloud felt slightly dizzy from the blood lost, so he was thankful that Zack had carried him down.

"Who's there?" Zack called out. "Come out right now."

Everything was quiet as Zack looked into the deep forest. Something quickly sprang out of the bushes and tried to attack Zack.

The vampire jumped back when Zack dodged their attack. It was another red vampire baring its fangs. Cloud shivered as he saw the face of one of them for the first time.

It was a girl. She was terrifying though. The girl wore her red cloak and had bright red eyes. Cloud looked and saw that her mouth had blood drippy out of it.

"You killed him!" she spat, which surprised Zack and Cloud that she was even talking. "You killed him!" she exclaimed again.

"Are you one of the red vampires?" Zack asked.

"Yes, and I'm here to kill you," she growled. "Payback for what you did to my beloved. I brook my restrictions to come here to kill you."

"You mean the not talking thing?" Zack asked again.

She nodded.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Mariana and you killed my mate. You killed Jeremiah in the battle! He was my beloved, he was my _mate!_" she snarled. "I came here to pay you back. I'm going to make things even. Since you killed my mate, I'll kill yours."

Zack snarled and held Cloud closer to him. "Don't even think about it!"

"I can tell you just fed, I did too. And I'll feed off of the rest of your mate's blood since he smells so breath taking."

"Not if you can get past me," Zack said, sitting Cloud down next to a tree. He ruffled his hair as he turned back to Mariana. He crouched down and eyed her carefully.

She did the same and as soon as she crouched, she sprang at Zack. She aimed for his throat but missed. Zack grabbed the back of her hair and flung her backwards. She came back in a flash and swiped at Zack's face, which he didn't dodge in time.

Blood trickled down the side of his cheek as Mariana licked her fingers. Zack growled and took a few steps back. Mariana smirked and began to go after Zack's head again, but when she got close, she rushed past him to Cloud.

As soon as she was in front of Cloud, Mariana pulled her hand back with another knife in her hand. Cloud looked up wide eyed and grabbed her arm, but he was too weak from Zack drinking his blood. Mariana shoved off Cloud's arm and clamped her free one around his neck.

"Die in the name of my love," she said pulling her knife back.

"Cloud, look out!" Zack yelled, grabbing Mariana's hand.

She snarled and wiped her hand back and stabbed Zack in the heart. Zack gasped and stumbled backwards. Mariana smirked and walked up to Zack. Cloud looked as his mate laid on the ground, blood pooling around his limp body.

"NO!" Cloud yelled as he charged for Mariana.

The girl turned and Cloud quickly grabbed hold of her neck and twisted it until she fell limp in his arms. Cloud looked down at the dead vampire girl and then to Zack.

The blonde gasped and ran over to his mate. "Zack, Zack please, wake up!" Cloud sobbed.

Zack slowly opened his eyes and looked into Cloud's. He smiled, "You're safe, that's a relief."

"Zack," Cloud sobbed. He felt the vampire's hand touch his face. Blood was coming out of Zack's mouth as he tried to say something. "Don't try to say anything, Zack," Cloud said.

"It'll be okay," Zack said, "Mariana didn't hit me in the heart; it was really close to it though. I need something to be able to survive."

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"I need you to," Zack paused.

"Yes?"

"I need the blood of a pure soul. I need your blood, Cloud."

"If I can help you, then I'll do it," Cloud said leaning down close to Zack, but the vampire didn't move close to the blonde. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I can't take anymore blood from you. I've already taken too much. Who knows what could happen to you."

"You idiot," Cloud sobbed.

Zack looked up, feeling the blonde's tears on his cheeks.

"You just said you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised me that, so don't go back on your word!" Cloud sobbed out.

Zack put his hand on Cloud's cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. He smiled at his mate, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, you did. Now drink from me so you can keep your promise."

Zack just nodded as he bit into Cloud's neck again. After a few moments, Cloud felt his body go limp in Zack's arms as the vampire continued to drink from the blonde. Zack pulled away from his mate and held him close. "I love you, Cloud," he whispered.

**X-X-X-X**

Once the other pack members had found Zack and Cloud in the forest, they carried both of their bodies back to the Vincent's.

They were put into their bed next to each other. They didn't sleep but the two of them starred into each other's faces. Xenia cracked opened the door and slipped in. she smiled seeing both of them doing better after a few days of rest.

"I'm glad to see you guys are better," she said.

"And what about you, Xenia," Cloud asked, "how's the wound you got from the battle?"

She smiled, "I got a scare but that's about it. You can barely see it though," she sighed.

"You sound disappointed," Zack said.

"Battle scares are something to be proud of," Xenia said. "But you can't even see mine."

Zack laughed, "You sound just like your dad, Angeal."

Xenia smiled and laughed, "I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I have to go so I'll see you both later." She waved and closed the door behind her.

Cloud was about to get up until Zack pulled him back into his arms. "Don't leave yet," he said. "Stay with me for a little bit longer, okay?"

The blonde blushed and nodded, "Okay."

They just continued to lie next to each other. A couple times Zack would kiss Cloud on the lips and they would whisper "I love you" to one another.

It became dark again and Aerith walked into the room with Vincent behind her. She smiled, "Zack," she said.

Zack looked up at the girl. "Is something wrong, Aerith?"

"I need to speak with you, Zack," Vincent said.

"Oh, okay," Zack said, standing up, walking towards Vincent as he told Cloud he would be back.

Once they were gone, Aerith walked over to Cloud and sat on the bed next to him. "Can I talk to you too, Cloud?" she asked.

"Sure, Aerith, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cloud asked.

"You," she said.

"Huh?"

"Cloud, something's bothering you, isn't it?" Aerith asked.

Cloud smiled slightly. "Nothing's wrong, Aerith. I'm fine so you don't need to worry."

Aerith looked at Cloud's face and smiled. "Well alrighty, I was just making sure. I guess I should get going now." She said, getting up. Aerith walked to the door and stopped. "Cloud," she said.

"Yes?"

"Zack really cares about you, Cloud. You know that, right?"

Cloud nodded, "Of course I do."

She smiled, "Good," she mumbled, "you're very precious to not just Zack but to all of us. Please remember that."

"I will," Cloud smiled as Aerith nodded and left the room.

Cloud sat alone in the room, thinking about everything that had happened. He remembered what the red vampire had said about his master and how Zack said he would protect him forever, and about how Zack had nearly died because of Cloud being there with him.

The blonde stood up and went over to the desk, pulling out a piece of paper. He began to scribble down a letter to Zack. Cloud saw that there were some water stains on the paper and he realized he was crying. He rubbed away his tears and set the paper down on the bed.

Cloud walked over to the window. Lifting it up, he looked back at the room, chocking back a sob. He mumbled, "Goodbye, Zack," he said as he jumped out of the room and dashed off into another place away from his home.

**X-X-X-X**

"Hey, Cloud, I'm back," Zack said as he walked into the room, but it was empty.

The vampire looked around worried and confused, wondering where his mate had gone. When he looked down, he saw a small note scrawled with Cloud's handwriting. Zack opened the note and began to read.

_Dear Zack, _

_I just wanted to say to you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you about being with you forever. I don't want to see any of you hurt because of me. You and Xenia and everyone else are like the family I've never had, and I don't want to lose that. I'm leaving so you won't be hurt again. I know you'll go on with your life and live out your time happy. I can keep the one promise to you though. No mater what, I will always love you and only you. I'm sorry about everything and I hope you can forgive me. Take care of Xenia. Make sure she takes good care of herself. I love you and I'll love you forever. _

_Goodbye…_

_-Cloud_

**X-X-X-X**

Zack sank to the ground. His legs feeling heavier than normal; he felt something falling down his cheeks. Zack put his hand to his face and pulled it back.

He was crying for the first time in many years.

Zack held the letter close to him as he sobbed out. He tilted back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Xenia, Aerith, and Vincent rushed into Zack's room to find the vampire on the ground.

"Zack,' Aerith said, running to the vampire. "Zack, what is it?"

"Cloud," he sobbed.

"What about Cloud?" Aerith asked.

"He's gone," Zack choked out.

"Was he kidnapped again?" Vincent asked.

Zack shook his head, "No, he left us. He's gone now."

Xenia starred wide eyed and walked over to Zack. "Are you sure he's gone?" she asked.

Zack nodded, "He left a note too," he said, handing Xenia the note.

Xenia looked over the letter and felt tears form in her eyes. She began to cry and she wiped away a few tears. "Cloud," she said.

Zack began to cry harder as Xenia held him tight in her arms. Xenia handed the letter to Aerith, who began to cry, handing it to Vincent, who frowned, his face looking depressed.

After all the tears were dried, Zack lifted himself up and looked at Xenia. "He's gone, isn't he?" he asked.

Xenia just nodded, "He told you to watch out for me, but he forgot to say that I should look after you too. Cloud wouldn't want you to be like this, Zack."

Zack smiled and hugged, "I know, thank you, Cloud." He whispered as he felt tears roll down his face again.

**X-X-X-X**

**A Month Later**

It had been about two months since the incident, and Cloud was staying in a nice home in a small enjoyed the peaceful time alone, but it still pained the blonde every time he looked into the night sky. All he saw were the memories of him and Zack together.

He had gotten a job and had a small home that he stayed in. Cloud was sitting on the couch, reading a book, sipping some coffee when he heard a knock on the door.

The blonde looked up curious at the door and sighed.

"Who would come here at this time of night," he mumbled. It was about two in the morning but since Cloud didn't sleep, it didn't matter to him.

When he opened the door, the smell of rain hit his nose. Cloud looked around but didn't see anything or anyone at the door.

He was about to close the door until he spotted something in the distance. Cloud looked at it curiously before he decided to get closer to it.

What it was surprised him.

It was a young boy about the age of ten covered in blood.

Cloud gasped and picked up the young boy. "Hey, hey wake up," Cloud said but the boy didn't respond.

He was small and had short spiky blonde hair and a pale complexion. Cloud shook the boy but he still didn't respond.

"Roxas," someone said.

"What, who's there?" Cloud asked.

"This boy's name is Roxas. Take good care of him," the voice said before it disappeared.

"Roxas," Cloud breathed, looking down into the boy's still face.

Something cracked in the distance, which made Cloud's head snap up, but nothing was there. The blonde was about to head back until he saw a figure in the distance.

He gasped as he concentrated more on it. "Zack," he breathed, but the figure was gone in a split second.

Cloud shook his head and looked down at Roxas. He stood up and took the boy inside his home, closing the door behind him.

**X-X-X-X**

In the distance, Zack and Vincent stood as they watched Cloud take Roxas into his home.

"Did you wish to speak to him?" Vincent asked Zack.

Zack shook his head, which caused water to fly off his soaked hair. "I know that if I did, it would only cause him more pain."

Vincent nodded, "You're strong, Zack. Come on, we should go back."

"Yeah, I'll follow you in a second," Zack said.

"Alright, just don't fall too far behind."

"Gotcha," Zack nodded as Vincent left. Zack looked down into Cloud's window as he saw the blonde clean up Roxas and put him to bed.

Once Cloud finished, he sat down at the table and starred out into the rainy sky. Zack smiled as he let the rain fall on his face.

"I love you, Cloud," Zack said. "I will love only you. For all an eternity, I will love you."

Zack turned around and followed after Vincent, leaving his beloved Cloud behind to live a life that Zack would one day join.

The End To A New Beginning...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Yes, it's the end of the story. Gaaaah I know it's sad at the end, but just read "Lusting Love" and you'll feel better :D

Make sure to read my newer Zack and Cloud story "The Hunted" Oh, and I'll say it right now, I cried writing the ending mostly because of what I was listening to on my iPod. Listen to "Come Home" by One Republic when you get to the new setting with Cloud's letter and you'll know *sniff sniff*

Hope you all ejoyed, and thank you for your support. THANK YOU! Please review and read my other stories if you'd like thanks again ^^


End file.
